Bound History
by RandomButLoved
Summary: She always knew that she was different, but hiding her magic from her Mother was soon to be the least of her concerns. Cast away from her opulent lifestyle and hopelessly hunted by demons, it is up to Zelda to reawaken her previous life of grandeur before history is doomed to repeat itself through an infernal ritual. AU Zelink.
1. Her Ghosts

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh look, another thing to stop me writing my other stories! Yes I know that I have three other stories, but I am rather snowed under with work right now and, since I have one week left of classes, I'd like to give you all something fresh. It is an AU with many references to Skyward Sword; but it hopefully will be more than that later on. I suppose I have got some inspiration also from steampunk and Westworld too (an amazing series, I must say), and the concept and characters like Dolores is a big influence on this story's Zelda.

 _ **Bound History**_

 _Chapter 1: Her Ghosts_

~O~

 _This was the end of freedom._

 _The night was drawing in fast, thick vines of ice weaving its fingers around the streetlights. The onslaught of snow was already in full effect, forcing many inside and those forced outside to huddle up. Steam billowed up from the chimneys, adding to the fog that clung onto the horizon. It had been a long time since I appreciated the winter, but at the same time this was not the best time either. I could feel the weight of the envelope in my pocket and the truth that would come with it, imagining his face as he read the letter and his sadness at hearing what would become of it._

 _I ran across the cobbled roads and between the trams, swinging past the snow dusted streetlight and onto the backstreets of Skyloft, the harsh wind finally disappearing once the walls protected me. The lights were soon snuffed out too, leaving me to rely heavily on the setting sun and warm orange glow. The temperature seemed to drop drastically as I entered the flat building and clambered up the cold steps, almost slipping as I picked up my speed. Reaching his flat was almost like muscle memory now, and a strange reminiscence came with it._

 _Reaching the fated door, I took a moment to collect myself before slipping inside. I bumped my side into the door, knocking it shut with a small thud. The small flat was messy at best, but somehow it felt cosy. Papers were dotted about the floor, books stacked upon makeshift shelves. He had never been one to keep the place tidy, yet he always seemed to know where everything was whenever I asked him. I walked past the empty fire and the nearby bed, cringing at its lack of comfort even from this distance._

 _My heart fluttered as I thought that he may not be here._

 _Then I found him sleeping against his desk._

 _Rolling my eyes, I glanced back at the window; happy to see the sun still setting. I had time. I crossed the room and shifted the logs on the hearth, picking up a used match and hovering my hand behind it. Thankfully I had the sun on my side for a few more minutes, shafts of light slowly receding back towards the windows. My eyes fluttered shut and I concentrated my power. For some reason this power had been within my for so long, and only now had I figured out that it worked after the sun rose and before the sun set. I had little chance to explore my power without being caught, but I trusted him enough to use it in his presence._

 _Even if he was asleep._

 _Taking a deep breath, I blew into the match once, then twice, and on the third time my breath caused the match to flicker alight._

 _Smiling softly, I lit the fire and the numerous oil lamps around the room, kneeling before him and tapping his cheek. "Wake up, Link," I soothed. He stirred but didn't wake. I shook his shoulder. "Rise and shine, Link; open your eyes. I'll give you something nice if you do." He seemed to become a little more alert at the sound of a reward, but it didn't stop the papers he was sleeping on from sticking to his face. I grinned as his eyes lazily found mine. "Honestly if I didn't come here so often you'd sleep the day away!"_

 _"It's fine, Zelda," Link murmured, resting his head back on the desk. "I worked all night and it's only_ — _"_

 _"The sun has set, Link. It isn't only the afternoon." He checked the clock above him to be sure, then cursed at the time. I leaned around and plucked his book from the desk. "What have you been working on?"_

 _He rubbed some life back into his face. "A new teleporter stone for you. I know your mother doesn't like you coming near this side of Skyloft, so I thought I'd make these stones a bit stronger so you can still spend time with us commoners."_

 _My heart sank, scoffing to cover the pain_ _. "I prefer being with the "commoners" than mother's friends. They like to think that they are masters of the universe because they have more money, but I have more things to care about... like you almost freezing to death." He instantly went to protest, to tell me that it was only one time and that he wasn't careful, only to be stopped when I grabbed his hands and began using my magic on his cool skin. "I love coming down here and spending my days with you. I love seeing your eyes light up when you tinker with any machine you can your hands on. I wish it could last... forever..."_

 _Link raised a brow. "Why can't it last forever?"_

 _I tugged him up from his seat, as I usually did, and guided him over to the lit fire as the sun's rays slipped below the horizon; the reign on my magic slipping away. Swallowing thickly, I produced an opened envelope from my leather pouch, placing it into his hand. He studied me. "Open it."_

 _Hesitantly, he did as I asked and pulled out a piece of paper. Once his eyes flickered over the words, his lips parted. "Zelda... is this?"_

 _"As much as I hate mother's friends, they can help," I explained. "You can finally be an engineer just like you wanted, Link. Money can't hold you back this time."_

 _He swallowed thickly, "It isn't that I don't appreciate it, Zelda, but I... why did you do this?"_

 _"Because you need to be appreciated once in awhile, Link, and no one else will bother to give you the time of day." But he still didn't stop giving me that look. He was working his way past my barriers swifter than ever, and it wasn't long before I smoothed my hair back and gave in. "Mother doesn't like it here, but she tolerates it. And yet… she despises the fact that I am here with her and constantly come here to see you. She…" I took in a shuddering breath. "She wants me to move to Castle Town where my aunt lives. She wants me to have a formal education away from people like you so I can be a proper lady."_

 _"I can stay away, Zelda," he insisted. "I won't let you be forced away from home because of_ — _"_

 _I pulled his face into my hands. "It will never be your fault. My mother simply can't see past the money at her feet and wants me to be the same. She doesn't want me to be an engineer like you; it's undignified. This will be the last time that I see you, Link. I don't ever want to leave you to this part of Skyloft, so I had to get you out before I left..."_

 _His eyes shone with awe and gratitude, holding back from doing something by hugging me tightly instead. "I'll never forget this, or you," he promised to me. "I'm going to get what I need and come for you. I may not have the money, but I can't let you stay like this forever."_

 _I sniffed, "But I won't be Zelda by the time you find me. They'll have changed me so much that_ — _"_

 _"That I'll still come for you," he reassured, pulling away to meet my eyes. "It doesn't matter what they do to you because you have that fire within you, and as long as I come to you before it flickers out, then there is still hope. You are a brilliant woman, Zelda, and while you can't see it, you're going to fly one day. I can see it."_

 _I simply let the tears fall and embraced him once more, never wanting to let go._

I snap out of the memory with a jolt, tightening my grip around my stallion's reins. He snaps his head over to me. "It's alright, Sauvage," I soothe, running my fingers through his dark mane. "Just... remembering bad decisions..." He nickers at me and nuzzles my face before leaving me be, and I can't help but smile as I mount him. After three years here, it seems that Sauvage has been my only salvation in this place.

It isn't long since the rain stopped here in Castle Town, leaving behind a fine layer of water over the cobbles. A dense fog clings to the buildings, the night not helping me see either as I guide my stallion away from the main fountain, the lighting beneath the Triforce statue reflecting an ethereal glow onto the ground. We pass the nearby shops that have long since shut, various wares still in the windows whilst lanterns and signs sway from above. My aunt normally forces me into before noble galas so that I don't "show her up," although I don't have the same reluctance now that I go past them on my own.

I nudge Sauvage's sides, bringing him into a slow canter down the western streets. My aunt had allowed me to have the day off from my studies, yet forbade me from visiting Lake Hylia like I did before so I could look for the Zora population. She found that rather undignified too. I stayed in the library for most of the day, researching engineering more until I was close to being caught by the other women. I don't have the fear of my pride being broken like my aunt does, but I'd much rather any rumours be put to a minimum.

Nodding to a nearby guard, I exit through the south western gate and increase our speed as the hill leading up to my aunt's abode comes into sight. My aunt isn't the richest woman in Castle Town by any means, but she is still accepted by their society. The honey glow from the two floors and roof windows are a rather welcome sight through the darkness, the shadows of maids rushing about through their shifts. I usually find myself spending time with them no matter what my aunt says; they are people I can relate to more; and tonight will be no different.

As I guide Sauvage up the dirt path, however, my hand begins to tingle. I ignore it at first, waving it off as nothing but my hand falling asleep, but it seems to pulsate more and more the longer I try not to think about it. I cast my gaze down to my left hand, the one that hurts the most, surprised to feel this sensation jump into my heart moments before Sauvage is spooked by something that I can't see. I barely grab his reins before I am thrown, leaning down to pat his neck with quaking hands.

"What's wrong?" I murmur into his ear, sad to see his eyes wide and apprehensive. Realising that this is worse than I had thought, I dismount and take his face into mine. "You're safe... you're safe..." He seems to be spooked more in these past few months, tenser and more apprehensive about riding between Castle Town and nearby towns. While I can't feel or see anything, he is much more sensitive to how the world works.

The tingling increases.

"I believe that the mule is reacting to my presence."

My heart leaps and I spin around in surprise, my hand instantly reaching for the hidden knife beneath my stallion's saddle. A cloaked figure stands at the bottom of the knoll, garments billowing up as a sudden wind hits us. I hold back from drawing the weapon for a moment, tugging at my sleeves in concern. I can't see their face, only make out that they could be male from their voice.

I trust Sauvage's instinct.

"Who are you?" I demand.

The man scoffs. "It's rather insulting that you don't remember me, Your Grace. Though I suppose mortal minds will forever be limited..." He notices my look and takes an uncomfortably large step forward. "We met before a long time ago, Your Grace—but no matter. This fated meeting has been a long time coming. I have been searching near and far for you, and you appear alone just waiting to be plucked from your perch! Surely you must have an ounce of logic to hide from me in a more cunning way..."

I take a step back, perplexed. "You must be mistaken, sir. I haven't been "hiding" from anyone, let alone someone I have never met." Sauvage shifts his weight beside me, and I know that he is eager to move. "I know nothing of Her Grace and suggest that you leave. I have a package to deliver and mustn't be tardy." It's not entirely a lie; I did have something to deliver earlier; but he doesn't need to know.

He holds my wrist tightly. "Don't play coy with me, Your Grace. You should recall that I am not one to be messed with."

"I'm not Her Grace, nor anyone of great importance," I retort, desperate to draw my knife. "I am an ordinary person like anyone else, and I'd like it very much if you left me alone!"

The man narrows his eyes. "You don't remember?"

"There is nothing to remember!"

There's a long pause where the man searches my face for any signs of dishonesty. Then, surprisingly, he starts to laugh. I study him carefully, panic seeping into my bones. "She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember any of it!" And yet, as soon as I try to move away, he tugs me back into place. The knife comes free in the process, only for a small pulsation to enter my arm through his fingers—rendering me useless. _He can use magic as well..._ I conclude, fearing for my safety as he leans in close. "Well, this shall make your death all the more fun..."

"Please," I beg. "I am no one of—"

" _Silence_!" The man releases me long enough to slap me hard, his numerous rings digging into my skin. His magic fades and I tumble to the ground, the colour draining from my face as he knocks the knife away from my reach. My guts twists as I imagine what he will do, and it seems to take more effort to stop tears from building than to stop my limbs from shaking. "Now," he adds, the moon lighting up his grin. "Shall we begin?"

In that moment, I pray.

"No, I don't think we will."

My heart soars at the sound of a new voice, my eyes finding another man mere feet away; slightly out of breath from running. I praise every Goddess for sending me aid, especially when Sauvage kicks the man away with his legs. I can't see the man, yet I know that I am about to owe him my life.

The man doesn't even flinch. "Ah, it's you..." He turns towards the newcomer. "You have no place here, boy."

"Yes, it's me," he answers strongly. "And a criminal is about to harm another innocent for the sake of a wild goose chase. I think I have a right to be here." _Again?_ I wonder, perplexed at how someone so brave knows a criminal.

Until he steps forwards into the light, causing me to gasp lightly.

"Link...?"

Three years later and he has not changed at all.

The Goddesses really have sent me aid.

He snaps his attention to me as I force myself to stand, eyes widening as the moon's light illuminates me enough for him to recognise me. He mouths my name, unable to find his voice. Despite himself, Link takes an uncaring step forward, jolting into a stop when the criminal's hand plucks out a pistol and holds it beneath my chin, the cold barrel breathing into my skin. Sauvage goes to attack though refrains, knowing it could cost us. "Calm down. We wouldn't want her blood to spatter on your hands, now, would we?"

Only my breath can be heard.

Link's face pales, but he thankfully does nothing.

"What do you want?" I bite out, flinching at the barrel shifts as my mouth moves. The cloaked man shifts his gaze to me and quirks a brow, intrigued. "You wouldn't be causing such a scene and threatening us in such a way if you didn't want something from me. Why would you want to kill me if you have been searching for one like me?" There's a pregnant silence between the three of us. I refuse to close my eyes, staring down the criminal despite the weapon pressing against my chin. Deep down I know that I am right, and I will not back down; not with someone so close to me only three feet away after three long years apart.

"Rather perceptive, aren't you?" the man muses absently before addressing me formally, irises dropping to my body. A part of me is desperate to wrap my arms around my blue dress; the one I actually like; but the furthest I can do is mess with my belt without looking weak. "Why, it seems that They sculpted you into an exquisite piece of art, correct? Just the spitting image of your mother..." My eyes narrow; I supposedly resemble my father more, not my mother. "But now Her Grace has finally honoured us with her presence, it is a pity that such a precious piece has become such a threat by drawing breath." The man reaches a gloved hand up to my cheek, rings glimmering in the light. "Once we have what is needed, we will have no more use for you, meaning that little blood can be—"

"Don't touch her."

The cloaked man glances over his shoulder with a smirk. "Your fear speaks for you. But don't worry, it will be over soon enough."

"You're playing with fire," Link responds without hesitation, emphasising the last word. "She has been a flame for as long as I can remember, and I know that over the years nothing will have changed. You want to take your claim over her and whatever you come across that will please who you serve, but this time you will be burnt and receive exactly what you deserve." As he speaks, the emphasis that he puts on certain words send my mind back to the tingling in my hand.

Within minutes of Link returning to me, something clicks inside of me.

I glance down to my left hand as Link helps to stall for time, being careful not to disturb the pistol. A tiny golden flicker has now sparked beneath my skin, following the creases in my skin and the blood in my veins. It's such a familiar feeling that I had suppressed ever since I had left Skyloft, and yet having it back seemed to fill a gaping hole on my heart. My eyes flutter for a moment as the feeling seeps up my arm and disappears beneath her sleeves.

Then I realise something.

For the first time, my magic is still working after the sun has set.

My eyes open.

"Would you like to see my fire?" I ask with a smile. The criminal turns back to me and shoves the pistol closer to my skin. I cough once at the suddenness then simply smile. I raise my fingers ever so slightly, a stream of red tendrils intertwining between one another and instantly knocking the pistol from the man's hand in a wave of embers. His eyes finally reflect the surprise that I wanted to see, although I don't stop. Without missing a beat, I finish by thrusting my hands forwards and knocking the criminal into the grass numerous meters away.

Thankfully Link darts forwards quickly enough to catch me when my knees suddenly buckle.

"Come on," he whispers into my ear. "I know where we can go." At first I refuse to be carried by him, however he is too stubborn and my burst of power has weakened me enough to keep me in his arms. We glance back long enough to see the criminal begin clambering back onto his feet, Link keeping vigilant as he hurries me onto Sauvage, climbing on after me and taking the reins; holding himself around me.

"Not to my aunt's," I tell him, touching his chest lightly. "He can't know that I live there..." He nods, and I sag against his form. Sauvage quickly speeds away just as the criminal grabs his pistol, spitting blood onto the floor as he fires numerous times at us, eliciting screams from me without wanting to. Bullets hit dirt and cobble paths beneath us, though they manage to miss my stallion. Link grunts at something, though I am pressed too closely to him to see what it is, glancing back for a moment before we enter Castle Town.

Link guides Sauvage away from the main area and onto the backstreets, descending two flights of steps before dismounting, pulling me down with him. "I can walk," I assure as he goes to carry me again, causing him to smile and finally let me down, watching me with concern until I prove that I'm not lightheaded anymore. He ties Savage's reins to a post beneath a nearby shelter before showing me to a small door, a honey glow seeping out from the crack at the bottom. He opens the door and steps inside, offering me a hand and bringing me in.

"You're back late, honey! Where in tarnation have you been?" a voice calls out of nowhere, making me jump. The dim lighting barely illuminates the tiles and worn through rugs dotted about the floor, let alone the figure behind the bar off to the right. Numerous tables are present and filled with a range of people, but no one that I know. As we veer off to the right, the figure behind the bar leans forward, revealing a pair of green eyes and dark braided hair tied back into a thick ponytail. Although her clothes are reveal more of her chest than I'd like, her eyes gleam with a jovial and maternal essence that calms me.

Link holds his arm around me. "Sorry, Telma. I found some unexpected company."

"Oh I see," Telma winks, studying me. "And you've brought back a sweet little thing too. For such a shy man, you must have charmed her well. What's ya name, darling?"

My cheeks hot up, and I can barely stammer out my name before she chuckles and ruffles my hair. "She's the one I told you about, Telma. The one that moved here a few years ago to live with her aunt." The lady's eyes glitter in recognition. "She was almost hurt when we met, though, so I'd like her to—"

"You don't need to say anything else, sugar," Telma cuts in. "She can stay here as long as she wants free of charge. I may ask either of you to do some chores, but other than that you'll be living here for free." She shuffles around the bar to force me into a hug. "You'll be safe here for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Telma," Link says with a chuckle when mine is muffled.

Telma pulls away and gives me room to breathe before going to say something else, only to notice Link lose his balance slightly. I near instantly recall him wincing when we rode away earlier. I grab onto his hand and vaguely listen to Telma saying where to go and she'll bring up bandages straight away; yelling orders for no funny business to go on in the bar whilst she's gone. That's the last I hear before I shove open the nearby door and tug Link up the stairs. I pull him lightly into a small room on the left, easing him onto the single bed and lighting an oil lamp as he takes his shirt off.

A part of me notes that he has become stronger over our years apart, but I force myself to focus. Telma enters after a minute with a roll of bandages and a bucket of warm water. "Do you need help, hunny?" she asks, standing on Link's other side and stroking his hair back. After a pause I nod, tugging off some of the bandages to clean the wound. As Telma helps, she can't help but ask, "How did you do this? You've come back with worse, but not since..."

"It was him again, Telma. I wasn't letting him hurt her, or anyone for that fact."

The tavern lady is silenced, and neither of us speak until I ask Link to sit up so we can bandage his side. My brow deepens. He had made it clear before that he knew the man, but he stunned Telma without even saying the man's name. _Him?_ I don't recall anyone sounding like that back in Skyloft, although now I will never forget his voice. I constantly search Link's eyes for any sign of giving in, but he remains silent until we finish up and Telma shuts the curtains before leaving. Once I help Link lie down, I pull over a small chair and take one of his hands into my own. He merely smirks.

"Is that it? After three years and a confrontation with a criminal, you don't want a hug?" I smile at the irony. Before I wouldn't even ask for a hug; I'd just do it. Now, it seems, I have been taught to act more reserved. Seeing my hesitation, he opens his arms up to me. "I've missed you."

I smile, and my barrier cracks. My hands begin to shake, the memories of the meeting with that man and riding away returning, leaving Link hurt in the process hitting me hard. I dart forwards and wrap my arms around his neck, burying my head into his shoulder. "I missed you too, Link. I'm so sorry that I left..." He smooths back my hair, trying his hardest to calm me as I hold him close. "And now you're hurt because of—"

"Don't finish that," he cuts in without warning, pulling away to push my chin up. "The only time you ever hurt me was when you "accidentally" dropped a book on my head to wake me up." I grin at the memory, making him smirk. "There's that smile. Now I'm not going to spend my first night seeing you again trying to convince you otherwise. We're going to catch up and fall asleep from talking too much, and then tomorrow I'm going to keep you safe and happy; I won't settle for anything else."

I frown. "You won't do anything until you're healed."

He laughs lightly. "This scratch? You should see him after what you did to him." I avert my eyes, still hating myself for letting him get hurt in the first place. Link rubs my arm, holding me close. "Hey, I'm glad that your magic is better. You always said that you never wanted to be the damsel. If anything, it was my fault for not moving quick enough. You did say that I never moved quickly..."

His ability to lift my spirits hasn't left over these past few years.

I mould myself to his side like we always used to, listening to his heartbeat. "Who was that man, Link? How do you know him?"

Link sighs, then, "Not tonight, Zelda. I'll tell you some day, but not tonight; it's a long story." I huff but say nothing. "Don't worry about it for now, Zelda. We've got a lot happier things to talk about. For instance," he adds, reaching over me to pull a small pouch from his bag. "I have something to give back to you."

I raise a brow, but he does nothing. I tug at the cord and peer inside, shocked at what I find. "Link..." I say quietly. "Is this...?"

"I promised to come back, and since you left it behind I had another reason to track you down," he finishes when I trail off, lifting the item out. It's my necklace that I had left behind when mother sent me away, the undamaged silver Skyloftian crest still dangling from its thin chain. It was Link who made it for me and I was devastated when I realised that I had left it behind. It was one of the few things I had left of him other than a small photograph here and there. He was the one who taught me about Hylia and her rule, and crafting a homage to a story that I loved broke me when I didn't have it with me.

And now it's here and so is him.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you, Link. For this and saving me…"

He ties it around my neck. "You can repay me by telling me everything that has happened whilst we've been apart."

My lips part, only to be consumed by my grin. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

"Ah, but I asked you first," is his only response.

And we do. For the evening we talk about everything other than that horrid meeting with a deranged man. I tell him about my strict aunt, forgetting that I should be home right now, my secret fighting lessons that I paid for when there was an influx of crime last year, and in return he tells me what he learnt during his time becoming an engineer. He tells me of the friends he made and those he left behind to come live here in Castle Town, and how he met Telma too. He lives on the outskirts of the city where it is cheaper, and has been spending his time looking for me and earning money. The idea of Link looking for me is a lot nicer than the man scouring the land for me.

But as we turn in for the night next to one another—I can hear my aunt scoffing from afar at our closeness and lack of wedding rings—the memories of that man return. He wasn't looking for money or jewels, simply "Her Grace." The term is held for the highest women in the monarch or those in stories, not an aspiring engineer like me. I have a formal education like many girls I know and nothing else that sets me apart. Why would a man, a criminal, see me as someone more? I'm not anyone, just Zelda; a sheep to her aunt until she is married off like the rest and is sleeping beside a friend she hasn't seen for three years and showed her how to truly live.

Why me?

I shake my head and creep closer to Link, trying to put my mind at ease. It doesn't matter why he wanted me, because with Link at my side and a weapon in my hand, that man won't strike fear into my heart like he did tonight—not again, not ever.

But it isn't over, not yet.

* * *

 _"An invisible thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, and circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle. But it will never break."_

~Ancient Chinese Proverb~

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ There it is; the first chapter. I haven't fully planned this story out, but I would love ideas on it. It all developed from the idea of Zelda having fire magic, and look where we are now. I want to incorporate more of Skyward Sword into the later chapters (if we get that far) and a bit more foreshadowing for the future. I don't see lots happening in this chapter other than introducing characters and getting a semi-basic plot, but hopefully in the next one it will read better for you. Anyway, please drop and rate and review to tell me what you think; I want to see anything that will help me improve. And, hopefully anyway, I will see you in the next chapter.

~RandomButLoved~


	2. Her Dream

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey there! I am so happy to see that the first chapter has more than 100 views and some rates too! I feel okay about this one, though there is less action so I hope that you guys can hold out until the next one. I really hope that you are liking it; I love the idea and hope that it will become a great story. Hopefully anyway! c:

And thank you to Skychild101 and G01den Unicorn 11 for your wonderful help!

 _ **Bound History**_

 _Chapter 2: Her Dream_

~O~

 _I blink my eyes open._

 _I find myself within a dense grove, though it seems that I fell asleep against a tree. The leaves and boughs shift above me to let the light in. I smile as I sit up, twisting my bare feet through the grass. Far behind me a river gushes by, but I am too content to bask in the sunlight to care. As I rest my head against the thick trunk, my eyes fall onto something that catches the sunlight. Curious, I sit and push the dirt away; revealing the object beneath._

 _It's an instrument_ — _a harp, in fact. The more soil I brush away, the more of the gold surface I discover. Its eight strings are still intact as well as the bird heads on either end of the instrument, the Skyloftian insignia engraved into the gold. It seems to resemble the same harp that Hylia used in the legends._

 _And yet, as I reach out to take it into my hands, a voice calls out._

 _"Dominae…"_

 _I snap my head up. "W-What?"_

 _"The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance."_

 _I am blinded with a flash suddenly, forcing myself to my feet once I orientate myself. The grass rustles at my feet and tickle my skin, thick trees twisting skyward to block out the sun. I try to move forward, only for thick vines to wind around my feet to hold me in place. And despite my best efforts, I can't move. "Who is there?" I call out, my voice reflecting around the grove. "Please, I need help!" Receiving no reply, I fall onto my knees and start tugging at the vegetation, panic rising within me._

 _"At ease, my dear…"_

 _I freeze up as slender fingers take a hold of my chin_ — _the sky darkening around me. A tall woman stands above me, however her face is concealed by a unsourced light. Her holy white dress shimmers in the same light, the material swaying in the breeze; her hair adorned with numerous ties and beads. Even with the light blinding me, I can feel her extraordinary essence washing over me; filling me with hope and an ethereal calm. "Please…" I beg nonetheless. "You have to help me…"_

 _The woman drifts onto her knees, and a weight is lifted from my legs. "Where are you, my dear?"_

 _"I... I don't know..." I stammer._

 _She hums, then, "And who are you, my dear?"_

 _"I…" I stutter, then, "I'm not anyone in particular… I'm just Zelda…"_

 _The darkness begins to creep towards me._

 _Her voice begins to fade as she hands me the instrument. "Then you must return to this forest and find out your true place in the world. You are more than "no one in particular," Zelda, and you must find out why…"_

 _"But where are we? How can I find you?" I call out, blinking rapidly as she leaves me alone for the darkness to claim me. "Don't go!"_

"Zelda…!" I jolt awake, my chest heaving as I fight off whatever is attempting to take me away. My energy soon begins to wane, and my struggles soon cease as the arms rock me back and forth. As I begin to calm down, I become aware of the soothing voice. "It's alright, Zelda, you're safe…" I clutch onto his clothes and force myself to calm down, yet the panic from my dream is keen on staying with me.

As soon as Link hears my sniffs fade, he lays me back down. "S-Sorry…" I murmur, embarrassed.

Link shakes his head. "Don't be. I'm just worried about you. You didn't do that unless it was a night terror so bad that you remembered." He smiles softly, taking my hands into his. "Would you… like to talk about it?"

Thankfully Link waits patiently as I I lower my head and reflect on the dream. Normally my memories of a dream are hazy, only showing random images that I can't string together. But on rare occasions where I have done something about my dreams, I have recalled each moment in vivid detail. In this case, everything is at the forefront of my mind, and I resolve that it is too important to hide away. And if this dream is to have some importance to my future, then Link is the only one I can trust with what it means; he will believe me.

I clasp my hands together beneath his. "I was in a forest with a woman. She gave me a beautiful harp and asked me who I was. She told me that I should return to that place if I wanted to find out the "truth." Then… then she left the darkness to take me away… I was terrified, Link, but now I think about it… I don't understand why. I didn't know what that darkness meant, but it chilled me. I…" I meet his eyes. "I don't know, Link. It feels like I never seem to know…"

"That's not true," he says as he wipes the sleep from his eyes and sits up straighter. "You always are the one to figure out what the world means, and this time will be no different. You've always wanted another figure to be that idol other than your mother or your aunt; maybe that was the lady. And the forest… well I remember hearing that it signified a transitional phase and that you should trust your instincts."

I swallow thickly. "But my instincts are telling me that I need to go to Faron Woods. I don't know why… but I have a strong gut feeling about this. Something is telling me that I have to go…"

He ponders on this for a while, sending us into a deep silence. I bow my head in deep thought. Maybe it is just a dream founded from my wish to go away and feel free. Something is telling me that it is important though, ringing at the back of my mind with such resolve that I can't help but doubt myself. My mind is a torrent of could bes and what ifs. None of them seem to help me make a decision any quicker...

Then Link says something so unexpected that it surprises me.

"Then we'll go."

"W-What?"

He rolls his eyes. "Do you think that I'd just leave you behind? We'll go there and see what there is to see." I raise a brow; knowing how rash we are both being.

"Link, we can't just—"

But he cuts me off by taking my hands into his. "Of course it's crazy, Zelda, but that's why I trust it. You've always had thoughts that have ended up being meaningful, and I believe that this time is no different. If you really think that this dream was important, then why spend your life thinking about it when we can actually go there? There is one major forest that you have always wanted to visit, Zelda, and that's Faron Woods. Whether it is your inner dream to go there or something more, we can go and find out."

I rest my head against his, thinking on his words. Could he really be serious about going? Of course I trust only him with my dreams, yet I never expected him to propose the idea of going after what they could mean. Surely it would be me...

"Link," I say after a deep silence. "Why are you reacting like this to my dream?"

He passes me a sad smile. "Because you once had a dream that I froze to death and you came to my rescue that night when you were worried." He delicately touches my cheek. "And when there were more patterns like that, how can I ignore you when you have an intuition like that?"

I hug him tightly. "Thank you…"

He says nothing, the way he tightens his embrace in returns for him.

* * *

We stand outside the south western exit of Castle Town, Sauvage prepared to leave; though slightly apprehensive after last night's incident. Our plan is for me to tell my aunt that I am visiting a friend in Faron and will not be back for the week, and in the night I will sneak out to meet Link so we can leave together. He'll have our supplies by this point, so all we'll have left to do is ride out to Faron and see whether my gut instinct is correct or not. Once I return, well, we'll figure everything out from there depending on what happens in the forest.

I sigh as I finish tightening my stallions saddle, turning on Link. "My aunt doesn't know you, remember? You can still come with me."

"You know I can't," he replies. "But I'll be back before you know it. I'll wait beneath your window at the moon's zenith, so don't leave me out in the cold for long." I snort at the thought before hugging him tighter than I should. I was sad anyway without people like him in my life again, but now I'd be dead too. "Hey," he says, holding me at arm's length. "You're going to be alright. What I said last night hasn't changed; you're a fighter, and that's what I love about you. And once we come back from Faron, we'll go from there, okay?"

I nod, "Okay." We hug each other once more before I mount Sauvage. "Don't be late."  
He mock salutes. "Yes, ma'am."

With a wink, I steer Sauvage away and ride off, turning my eyes back to him every now and again as he watches me. Once we reach the hill up to my aunt's home, I can't help but wonder how she will react. She may be strict but she still cares for me, and now that I will lie about where I was and what happened last night, a part of me sinks. _You're just protecting them_ , I tell myself as I tug on Sauvage's reins before the porch. _It's not your fault..._ I dismount and pull his reins around to the front, staring the door down intently.

 _Just do it..._

I remain still.

 _So you can throw fire at a criminal but can't even open a door?_

I sigh, then briskly knock the door three times, partially praying that they aren't in.

Then the door swings open to reveal Maggie, one of our personal maids. "Oh Miss Zelda, you're back! Your aunt has been worried sick for you," she greets happily. "I'll get Ivan to care for Sauvage and tell your aunt the good news. I do hope everything is alright, Miss Zelda..." She leads me in and calls for Ivan, sending him after my stallion within moments.

I smile at her last sentiment, "Everything is well, Maggie, thank you. Though I suppose that I should change into something much better for my aunt, hmm?"

"Of course, Miss Zelda. If you require any assistance then I shall send someone up in my stead."

I nod my head in thanks before climbing the oak staircase. Maggie has been with us the longest and knows how much I prefer to be independent—I can dress and use makeup without someone doing it for me as I did in Skyloft—meaning that she won't force her help onto me. As I reach the top I switch onto a smaller staircase until I reach a door into the attic, which my aunt ordered to be refurbished for my arrival. Despite my aunt's strictness, she still wishes for me to have the best.

Though I suppose running away for a week to chase a dream may not fall under that category.  
I cross over and close the curtains leading onto my balcony, changing into a simple lavender gown that hugs my chest and lack the heavy skirts that I despise. I reapply a few layers of makeup before assessing myself in the mirror whilst brushing my hair. I look presentable enough, although I'm sure my aunt will see that I did this quickly. Wringing my hands, I make my way towards the door when a knock stops me.

Before I can open it, a familiar figure rushes inside.

"Oh Zelda!" my aunt cries in delight as she rushes over to me. "Wherever have you been? I have been worried beyond belief for you!"

I rub her arm lightly. "Sorry Aunt Mila," I apologise. "I was worried that I was being followed and stayed with Anju for the night."

"I wish that they had telephoned..." she muses, then, "No matter! You're here and safe now, so I can introduce you to your new suitor. He's been waiting for hours to get a glimpse of you..." Mila continues to murmur things aloud as she leads me downstairs and into the parlour. She checks me over numerous times before opening the door. "Sir Adour, here is my niece for you..." Swallowing thickly, I pray that he is shy and quiet before stepping inside.

I find neither of those.

A tall man sits by the fire in a pale blue suit, contrasting with the royal blue walls of the parlour. The fire reflects off of his golden eyes and beaming smile, and I try my hardest to avert my eyes from his crimson pompadour. I plaster a smile onto my face as I involuntarily close the gap between us and curtsy. "Good morning, sir," I force out. "I hope I did not leave you waiting for long. What do they call you?"

The man becomes rather flustered at the sound of my voice. I mentally roll my eyes— _this_ is what my aunt believes is best for me? "T-They call me Mr. Groose Adour, Miss. It is... it is a wonderful honour to be in your presence."

"And yours, Mr. Adour," is all I say in response; without smirking anyway.

Aunt Mila clasps her hands together. "Well now that we are all introduced, I do believe that it is time for brunch. I am sure that we are all starving! Come along, you two; Mr. Adour has much to tell you, Zelda." She lightly pushes us together and escorts us out from the parlour, leading us down to the dining room without delay. As Groose Adour slips his hand around my back, I force myself to keep from tensing up. _Give him a chance_ , I tell myself calmly. _Maybe he will be different..._

But as soon as we are seated for brunch, I find out that I am extremely wrong.

* * *

I slump against the bed harshly, the cool night washing over me as I finally get a moment of peace. I have barely uttered a word since Mr. Adour was invited to eat brunch with us. He has constantly boasted about his masonry business in the north and how incredible he is for being the oldest and quickest to make a name for himself. And after indulging us with his presence for numerous hours—the man can eat, I assure you—he took me around my aunt's garden as if I had never stepped foot in it before sweetening my aunt with more gifts.

For the man who could be my suitor, it would have been appreciated if I could have spoken at least once without it being ignored or brushed over. He is trying his hardest to win me over, though it seems that he, like all men in this society, have been brought up in the same way—women should be seen and admired but rarely heard.

 _"And once we come back from Faron, we'll go from there, okay?"_

 _Maybe not all men, hey?_

I rise and reach over to a chest at the end of my bed, the few clothes I have left from Skyloft stashed away before my aunt got rid of the others. Glad to know that I can wear them once more, if only for a week, I toss my dress to the ground and slip into a white, long sleeved yet cold shouldered shirt, suspender straps looping over my shoulders for support; a red corset hugging my ribs. The dark skirt tumbles down in numerous layers for flexibility, and the heeled boots return a comfort to me that I had almost forgotten about. Sighing, I tie the bottom of my hair back as I used to.

Something resonates within me that I cannot describe.

The clock tolls 11:45, and I realise that the sensation is anticipation for freedom.

Within moments, however, this feeling is scared away by footsteps sounding without warning.

I shove on a robe and slip out of my boots, sitting before my vanity as the person approaches, calming my breath until they clear their throat. I turn to find Groose Adour standing in the doorway. "It is rather rude to enter a woman's bed chambers without her permission," I say. "Do you need something from me?"

"I simply wanted to ask you something, my Zelda," he says simply, resting against the doorframe. I grit my teeth at the nickname, the one he has insisted on using all day as if I am an object, although let him carry on nonetheless. "Why are you so reserved around me, my Zelda? I haven't done anything wrong. Am I really so detestable?"

I want to comment about how much he talked about himself at dinner, but refrain.

"You aren't detestable, Mr. Adour," I say, twisting back towards the vanity. In the corner of my eye, I watch him begin to approach me. "I simply am used to being disappointed and am not looking for suitors right now."

Groose saunters towards me and places his large hands onto my shoulders. "I understand about being cautious, my Zelda, but you might miss out on something good. I could have moved on as soon as I saw your rejections, but I didn't stop. Maybe I am worth it, my Zelda… maybe I am worth the time…" He drags a hand around to my cheek, and I hesitantly reach up to touch it.

We stare into the mirror's reflection, and for a moment I consider his offer. I am close to 19 and most other women around me have already met with their suitors and ran off into the sunset. I never fell into that category—preferring to advance myself without the complications of love on the side—but maybe now is the time? Maybe, once I come back from Faron, I could take that leap and settle down. I have everything that I need, as well as my aunt pushing me in that direction too; maybe this is the chance for a new start.

What I do know, however, is that this new beginning will not be with Groose.

He presses his hand against my cheek, and my mind reverts back to the previous night, _"Once we have what is needed, we will have no more use for you, meaning that little blood can be—"_

I flinch, then snap back into reality.

"I am sorry, Mr. Adour," I say, turning back to him. "This new start may begin one day, but right now there are things that I must do first…"

His eyes narrow as he rests his hands on the chair arms, leaning in close. "Then I will wait for you, my Zelda, and I will not stop until I open your eyes. You will fall into my arms as many women have done before, and you will not be any different. I will make you mine one day, my Zelda, and you will finally see…" On that, he forces his lips onto mine. I gasp, though it is muffled by his lips. His determination mingles with his passion, but it only conveys itself as an angry desire.

My gut twists as I muster the courage to shove him away. "Leave, Mr. Adour. I'd like it very much if you left me tonight… I must think… alone."

He sighs, though does as I ask and slips back out and down the steps, and I force my hands to stop shaking as I rub my lips. Slumping against the vanity, I shrug off my robe and take a moment to catch my breath. On the surface, Groose Adour is a pompous man who cares mainly for the man in the mirror, yet underneath he won't stop until he has what he likes. It doesn't make him a bad person, but certainly a complication at the very least.

Relief floods into me when a stone hits my window minutes later followed by a whispered voice calling my name.

I tug on my boots and rush onto the balcony with a grin, leaning over to find a familiar face. "Goddesses, I'm so happy to see you!"

Link laughs. "It's only been a few hours, but I'll take the compliment."

"You should!" I yell back down, then force myself to quieten down as I swing my legs over the metal railings and grip the thick vines infesting the wall; red leaves drifting in the breeze. "You don't understand the day I have had—"

"Zelda, what are you doing?" I twist my gaze down to him and shrug my shoulders; can't he see what I am trying to do? He pulls some sort of contraption out of his saddlebag—he must have brought his horse to help us carry more things. I cry out as he aims the metal claw at me and lets it fly, and I leap back onto the balcony as it slams into place on the wall; its claws closing in around the vines. I snap my head over the edge as he holds the handle tightly. He sees my look. "What? I wasn't going to let you break your neck climbing vines when you can use this."

I huff and mutter things on the way down, but I accept his help and use the metal chain to clamber down the vines. He is grinning once my feet touch the ground, although it morphs into a softer smile when he notices my clothes. I tug his green rolled up sleeves in response; glad to feel similar to him like we were back home instead of worlds apart. "I'm glad to have you back, even if you didn't go far. Are you ready to go?"

I mount Sauvage, who he keenly sneaked out from the stables. "Ready. Are you?"

"I wouldn't have accepted otherwise."

As we turn away from my aunt's home, I glance back to my open balcony door. For a moment I think I see Groose, but in the next instance is gone. Shaking my head, we nudge our horses into a swift canter and make off into the night, finally feeling free. A weight is lifted from my shoulders; the beauty of the world finally unravelling before my eyes. I cast my eyes over to Link, who simply watches the horizon with a tiny, rare smile. As the stars rise from above and the moon guides our way, I pray that my dream simply gives me the chance to get away for a week and nothing more…

 _"You are more than "no one in particular," Zelda, and you must find out why..."_

* * *

 _"Dreams come to tell us something about our lives that we are missing."_

~James Redfield~

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Yeah, so not much action going on, but hopefully it was enough to keep you interested. I wasn't expecting to introduce Groose, but once I thought of him being in this I couldn't keep him out. The next chapter should hopefully be new and a little more exciting to read, but for now we have many questions on the table. Here is my present to you; even just a smiley face in the reviews to show you liked it is enough!

Please tell me if this feels rushed! :)

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year/Happy Holidays! :3

~RandomButLoved~


	3. Her Reverie

_**Author's Note:**_ I didn't think that I would get this one up before the end of the year, but here we are. I had so much fun writing this one, especially the latter half, so I hope that it is good. A main source of inspiration for the second part was the song, " _An Irish Party in 3rd Class_ ," from Titanic (1997), and just that genre of music in general; so I really push you to have a listen! Either way, have a Happy New Year's [Eve], and enjoy the chapter!

 _ **Bound History**_

 _Chapter 3: Her Reverie_

~O~

The moon is losing its grip on the sky's zenith as we speed away from Castle Town and into the night. Guilt still blossoms in my heart at the thought of leaving Aunt Mila with little more than a note under my bed sheets, but deep down this is too important to leave behind. Plus the thought of spending more time with Mr. Adour is too much to even think about. I have enough to consider at the moment, and Groose Adour will not be one of them unless he pokes his nose where it isn't wanted. His presence is enough to irritate me, and I don't want his lasting influence to ruin this week—especially now that Link is back.

We follow the Lanayru River south until we enter the canyons, slipping in and out of cave systems carved away by mining labour to make way for the river. Our only problem is a few Keese and being sprayed by the river. Despite Link's protests, I use short bursts of my magic when our lanterns lose their brightness a little, helping us through the tunnels faster. The night holds a distinct chill as the spring clings to the remnants of winter, and I pray that the weather changes soon enough so we can be slightly warmer.

Thankfully it isn't long before the moonlight outside illuminates the end of the last tunnel, and within moments we break free into the open plains. The night blankets the horizon, hundreds of trees sprawling across the plains. Stars twinkle between the dense clouds, highlighting the mountains in the far distance. Link and I slow at the cliff's edge, smiling at one another as we let our horses graze by the waterfall where the Lanayru River reappears off at. Other than eating, we sit on the edge and point out the constellations which peek through the clouds. And although we don't stay for long, I am more than happy for the respite.

We make our way down the canyon trail, being extra mindful of the crags which stick out in random stops and tumble down into the abyss below. The wind dies down not long before the path reconnects with the grasslands, and we are all glad to be in the open fields once more. My hair whips around my neck, but I can't seem to care whatsoever. I finally have near limitless places that I can go to with a friend at my side and the horizon ahead. I carefully take one hand from the reins and then the other, straightening and holding my arms out, studying the plumes of blue and black that fly up from the horizon. I hear Link say something, though we are going so fast that it's muffled by the breeze.

I haven't felt this free since Link took me to the front of Skyloft—where control over the propellers are, so it is rarely seen by citizens—as it continued its course over Hyrule.

This feeling continues long after we change our direction back towards the Lanayru River for the night, diverting back onto the rocky ground and searching for a cave near the riverside. We still ride for hours before finding somewhere secure and away from any dens or nests; monsters are rarely a threat around here, yet still to be wary of. Link can see that I am beginning to tire, though when I glance over through my stupor and note his eyes fluttering too. "We should stop here for the night," he says, just in time for me to right myself atop Sauvage again. "The horses are tiring and so are we. The place you're looking for isn't going anywhere, after all."

With relieved smiles, we follow his guidance towards a small cave near a weir. It isn't the largest, but I am glad that we don't have to explore our temporary home much before we sleep. I collect rocks and wood for the fire pit whilst Link pulls out the bedrolls and snacks to eat. Once the fire is started we perch on the edge of the cave with our backs to the wall and me huddled into his lap just like we used to do. We chat as the water gushes by, and it isn't long before Link's curiosity gets the better of him and he asks about my own day.

This then leads onto a hushed rant that lasts at least half an hour.

"And he had the _audacity_ to try and claim me!" I add only moments after Link believes I have finished. "I mean you do stupid things, Link, but you have the best of intentions at heart. When Mr. Adour does anything, he does it only for himself the—!" My voice fades when I see him smirking from above as he listens. "What?" I snap.

"Nothing," he waves off as he turns his gaze back to the horizon. "I just missed your rants…"

I gasp in mock offence. "So you'll say nothing about me calling you stupid, but you'll offend me instead."

He snorts, "I'm sure you'd take my selective memory over time with Mr. Adour any day." I slap him on the shoulder, which only fuels our laughter.

Once we calm down, I sigh and lean closer to him, holding my hands out to the fire. "Do you think we'll see that man again, Link?" He tenses, and I debate whether to push it; to which I fight a losing battle. "How do you know him, Link? The chances of you being friendly with him are the same of me marrying Mr. Adour…"

He smiles, though refuses to look my way. "It is a long story Zelda…" I straighten when I note the look in his eyes. He looks… almost shameful, however after a pregnant silence he sighs and leans forward a little; giving in. "I saw him not long after I came to Castle Town when I was going home. He was stalking a woman on her way home, and when I realised what was going on I went to help. Thankfully I helped her—Beth, I think her name was—and then I helped more women that he tried to attack or steal away. The people even gave me a silly name because they didn't know who I was and…"

I stop him by gently touching his chest. "Wait… so _you_ were that "Shade" that the papers were talking about?" His cheeks redden at the name. The papers went on and on last year about a mysterious person who was helping those who were attacked in the night. They arrested someone for the crimes, but they were later released for having no connections with the hurt women. And since they couldn't find the perpetrator nor this hero, they let the cases go cold and gave this hero a name. To know that Link of all people was doing that doesn't surprise me, with him being so selfless and humble about whatever he does, however fills me with pride to know that I always have someone to trust. "So I guess he remembered you?"

He swallows thickly. "I wanted to dig deeper into what he was doing since no one could find a lead. We didn't have a name, but he was going after women with blue eyes, blonde hair, and Hylian, though with varying backgrounds. I met one of the girls who managed to fend him off—Tetra Windfall—and we started a small group. I wanted to stop him, but I also wanted to find and protect you and…" His voice suddenly locks up. "Well, I suppose he found out… what we were doing…"

My heart is screaming at me to stop pushing something that is causing him such pain, but my mind simply can't help it. "What did he do…? He didn't…?"

"He didn't physically hurt me," he replies when I trail off. Then he laughs darkly. "I suppose he did everything but. He… he went after those we loved. Tetra's boyfriend, Rusl's son, Ashei's father, Shad's professor… all before we could protect them. When he got to me, he said that he had found you and you were what he needed—he had always known about you and simply wanted to see how far we could dig into him before becoming a problem. The last thing they said was to find you before he did… and I'm just glad that I found you in time…"

He avoids my eyes still, subconsciously fingering the chain around his neck; guilt and some relief rolling off of him. Deep down, I can see his solace over finding me before that man hurt me and he didn't have his older brother, Raven, to be concerned about—he is serving in Labrynna with the Hyrulean Army. But, at the same time, I can see the shame that he carries. He hates himself for seeing his companions lose the people that they loved and then not feel anything negative towards him. They wanted him to find me so he wouldn't have to suffer like they did.

However Link wants that burden to drive himself to be better, and in the rare times I have seen him this way, it takes all that I have to bring him back to himself.

"When did this happen?" I dare to whisper, hoping that it didn't happen long ago so I can draw him from his depression.

He smiles and hug me tighter, instantly realising what I am alluding to. "I'll be fine, Zelda. Having you safe and Raven out of the picture keeps me going. Now enough of this melancholy," he adds after a moment, sitting up in an attempt to keep the conversation away from him. "We have a place to look for if we are to get back to that area in your dream. We'll have to go through Ordon Village to get into the main part of Faron Woods, so just keep your mind on that place and we'll be there in no time."

I take his face into my hands. "We will, and we'll make sure that this man gets exactly what he deserves."

For a moment I am desperate to lean in.

Then he leans up and kisses my forehead. "Let's find your path first. The rest can be found later…"

I give in, but for the rest of the evening as we study the sky and talk idly, I can't take my mind away from the thought I had recently had. Even when I fall asleep, I dream of our souls meeting and staying together despite the darkness trying to drag us apart—wherever we are, we will always be inseparable.

When I wake a few short hours later, the sun still hasn't risen and Link—unchanging from when I lived in Skyloft—is still out for the count. We still have our hands around our weapons, though it seems that nothing has been disturbed. Untangling myself from Link's form, his warmth leaves me and I have a sudden urge me to stay with him a little longer. _You have things to do, remember? Everything is confusing enough without hormones too._

Mist billows up from the horizon before the sun has began to peek over the threshold, birds singing sweetly in the distance. I gather up more wood and herbs before restarting the fire with my magic, heating up some more of the food that Link brought with us. Kindling the flames, I lean back with a sigh and bask in the slowly brightening forest. With the reeds swaying on the riverbank and the purple sky slowly whisked away by the predawn light, something compels me to do something.

For some reason, I choose to sing.

" _Early one morning, just as the sun was rising… I heard a young maid sing in the valley below… 'Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so?' Here I now wander, alone as I wonder… Why did you leave me to sigh and complain? I ask of the roses, 'Why should I be forsaken? Why must I here in sorrow remain?'_ " The song has been redacted numerous times, and its newest version effortlessly brings back memories of Mother singing it to me when I was younger.

I jump at the sound of another voice, " _Soon you will meet with another pretty maiden… Some pretty maiden, you'll court her for a while. Thus ever ranging, turning and changing… Always seeking for a girl that is new._ " I glance back as a yawning Link takes a seat beside me. Resting my head on his shoulder, we sing the end together, " _Thus sung the maiden, her sorrows bewailing… Thus sung the maid in the valley below. 'Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden so?'_ "

We sit there for a while, and for a moment a wave of longing comes over me. "Don't leave me Link," I murmur.

He simply holds me closer, and enough is said.

* * *

We leave once the sun has fully risen, packing up our blankets and food before setting off south once more. The forest becomes denser the closer we get to Ordon Village, the pathways becoming narrower and wide rivers condensing down into smaller waterways and natural springs. Link and I still keep our weapons out and ready, but try to relax as Ordon appears on the horizon. I have never seen or visited the small farming town myself, though Link apparently has a few years back but is sure that it's much different now.

It reminds me how little of Hyrule I have seen.

An hour passes before we arrive at the entrance of Ordon, cherry blossoms swinging in the breeze and fragrancing the wind with bright petals and a wonderful scent. Drums and other instruments already beat out various folk songs before the sun has even reached its zenith, people going about their daily routines but seemingly quicker than normal; as if they have something to prepare for. I cast my gaze over to Link, although he is smiling in realisation.

He simply chooses not to tell me as he nudges his mare forward.

Ordon is one of the oldest villages in Hyrule and has been altered the least by the introduction of modern conveniences and steam power to cut down on manual energy being created. Less and less have visited this place over the year, but few do as it is said that the Hero of Twilight was raised here before destiny called. It's another story that I love, though coming here has been only coincidental this time. I can feel a need to explore this place before leaving, though, and by the look in Link's eyes I can tell that he agrees.

"Hey there, travellers!" a voice calls as we enter, a swarm of children rushing past with slingshots and streamers. A muscular man jogs up to us, thick layers of woolen clothes all held together by the belt around his waist following his movements closely. Beads of sweat run down his long face as he addresses us, "Welcome to Ordon! We've just finished up the preparations for the Spring Equinox, so yer welcome to stay for as long as you want. The travellers are selling their wares, the minstrels will be playing all day, and I'm sure ol' Bo will have something to say for himself." He eyes our weapons. "We're fine for you to keep yer weapons out, but don' expect to be free to swing 'em about without a care—there are tots about."

"Don't worry," I say. "We're only passing through so won't have a need for them, um…"

When he realises that he hasn't given us his name, he shrugs as we dismount. "It's Fado. Jus' enjoy yer time here and expect to be asked about Hyrule by the tots—we don't get out much in this town."

With a small laugh we part ways with the man, and I find myself taken in by the village instantly. Small stepping stones have been recently added, linking each of the few homes together, all joining together in the main square where a small well stands. Dense trees encircle the entire town, and in the distance I can hear the faint calls of cattle and horses. Unlit lanterns hang from ropes that stretch between the houses, cherry blossom petals floating between them and into the gushing river that spreads through the village; encouraged on by the large waterwheel connected to one of the houses.

"After all these years…" Link murmurs beside me. "It has barely changed…" A sudden group of cries halts me from replying, and we look up to find a miniature horde of village children rushing up to greet us. They instantly surround us and the horses, a flurry of questions and remarks thrown at us from all angles.

"Yer new!"

"Have you come to celebrate the Equinox with us?"

"I hope you have some cool stories to tell us!"

"Will you be staying long?"

"Yer clothes are different..."

"Are you two together?"

Before anyone can speak more, a hearty laughter booms through the village. The children are silenced as a bald, rather pot bellied man makes his way towards us; dressed in numerous cloths of varying colours. Strangely, Link steps back and turns to the horses for a moment.

"If you lot are going to do this to all the new folks, then yer going to scare 'em all away," he chastises with a chuckle, slipping through the horde to address us with a bow. "Welcome to Ordon Village, folks. The taverns are full with visitors, but I'm sure that one of our residents can put you up fer a night or two, even me if need be." He shakes our hands before adding, "Either way, we'd be glad to have you fer the Equinox. These ankle biters have been itching for new people."

"Thank you for the hospitality," I say as he leads us towards a stable on the other side of the village—the "ankle biters" following on after us. "We only wanted to come through for passage into the Woods, but your town is already so welcoming that it would be rude not to stay for a while..." The man smiles. "I'm Zelda Nohansen and this is my friend, Link Ordona. Are you the Ma—?"

The man stops short and I try my hardest not to bump into him. I smile hesitantly as he turns on us, following his gaze towards Link—who simply smiles at the older man. "Well I be darned," the man breathes as he crosses over to Link. "You said you'd come back, but not after…" He trails off, the mood becoming slightly somber as the two suddenly embrace. The children at my feet glance about in confusion, and I'm with them. Is this to do with what Link had told me before? Once they part, the older man twists around to meet my eyes. "And you found 'er too?"

Connecting the dots, I nod firmly. "Yes. He saved my life thanks to his friends."

He holds his hand out to me. "Well yer always welcome here. I'm the Mayor of Ordon, but you can call me Bo. Yer welcome to stay with me fer as long as you need. Now," he adds. "Off with you, tots! We're almost ready and our guests need to settle down in time fer the Equinox. You'll see 'em later." With a multitude of groans, they leave us be, allowing Mayor Bo to lead us towards the other side of the village, handing our horses off to another villager and ignoring our protests for payment.

As he takes us over the bridge and up to his large house beside the hill leading up to the Ranch, I realise that he is going ahead with letting us stay with him. I swallow thickly, then gather the courage to speak, "You are being so kind to us, Mayor Bo. How could we ever repay you?"

Bo swivels around to me with a broad grin. "Jus' enjoy the Equinox and keep together, you two. A Mayor has to help wherever he can. Now," he then adds. "You two must be famished. My pumpkin may have put somethin' together, so I'm sure she won' mind giving out extras."

I glance over to Link, but he's smiling as if nothing has changed as he accepts Bo's offer and heads inside, and I have no choice but to follow them both inside; the smell of spices filling the air. The honey glow of the candles reflect off of the walls and various bookshelves, a cloth partition separating the main room from the kitchen. And within minutes of entering the quaint town, we are seated, fed, and staying to celebrate a festival we didn't even know was occurring.

We spend the rest of the morning with Mayor Bo and his daughter, Ilia—who is my age and seems to remember Link solely because of how he used to "push Epon too far" whilst spending time here—and I find out that Link spent six months here in order to obtain his qualifications which made him an engineer. He was the one that created the waterwheel outside, he was the one that introduced steam power to Ordon, and the herbal remedies that I had taught him in Skyloft allowed them to begin recovery when an epidemic struck the village.

Other than those few minutes of silence for those who couldn't be saved, the meal is happy. Ilia has an extreme passion for horses, and I easily let her care for Sauvage and Epona without hesitation.

As the sun reaches its zenith, a bell tolls three times for each Goddess, and then villagers and travellers alike flock outside to begin celebrating the Spring Equinox. Travelling sellers and performers line the streets with various goods ranging from painted glass ball decorations to flowers crafted from wood shavings and known well amongst travellers, yelling out their offers without delay.

Like most of the women, I am quick to visit the stall bearing flower crowns, recalling their symbolism of with the spring. Most choose the ones adorned with large roses and tulips with ribbons trailing from the back, however I pay for one with no ribbons and simply made up of small white wildflowers. I return to Link with it around my head, to which he merely smiles.

"You always find beautiful things, Zelda."

My cheeks flush, and in a moment of weakness I smirk and whisper, "And that instinct lead me to you."

His eyes widen, and I suddenly have an urge to flee and stay at the exactly same time. I wet my lips, ready to say something; though I'm not sure what; and I thank the Goddesses when I hear Ilia's voice suddenly. Her blonde hair bounces in the breeze, small pack around her thigh bobbing up and down with each stride she takes through the masses. She grins as she spots us, helping us out of the crowds for a moment. She notices our faces and laughs lightly. "You two seem to be enjoying the Equinox."

"Y-Yes," I stutter. "But I never thought that a small village could become so crowded."

"It's hard fer first timers, but you ge' used to it after a while," she encourages, thankfully giving Link and I enough time to forget about what I just said. "Well, if you two are feeling a bit out of it, I'm happy to be yer guide fer the day. I jus' want one of those flower crowns first." I smile at the latter half and direct her over to the stall where I bought mine from, and within minutes the shameful flirt is forgotten about as Ilia starts to lead us around between the stalls.

As well as buying bread and other goods for the journey after Ordon, we buy what few things we can carry in our saddle bags. I buy a small charm called a Horse Call to thank Ilia for letting us stay with her and being our guide whilst Link pays for books on Goron culture for the Mayor—who supposedly beat them in a sumo fight long ago. The Mayor's daughter shows us various street acts and the food she believes is the best, and it isn't long before the sun is beginning its descent beneath the horizon.

Din has painted the sky with a wide array of crimsons and oranges, Nayru still leaving Her legacy by lining the clouds with purple. We sit on the grass verge leading up to the Ranch, drinking apple cider as we study the vendors still in business and the children rushing about with new toys. This day has brought me more freedom in a few hours than spending years with my Aunt in Castle Town.

Is this why I dreamed of feeling free? For a week away?

 _No_ , I tell myself. _No, something is going on here, and I must find out what…_

The main band pipes up without warning, and Ilia's eyes widen in recognition. It seems to be an old folk song that is played at many festivals around Hyrule; something I only know from when Link took me to a small festival on the lower levels of Skyloft; right near the propellers. Ilia breaks out into a grin, although Link is the first to his feet, extending his hands to the both of us. I glance over to Ilia, perplexed, but she is also smiling as if nothing has changed.

"May I offer you two ladies a dance?"

A warm feeling bubbles inside of me—either due to the cider or something else—and I have little time to reply before he has hoisted us both to our feet and is leading us down to the well where a large group has gathered. We are all laughing as the clapping and violins grow louder and louder, yet we simmer down when we notice that couples are also gathering—not one large group like it normally is.

I stop short, only for Ilia to speak up before I can protest. "I see Fado over there, so I'll jus' drag him in. We may see you two in there!"

We have no time to say anything before the Ordonian has shot off after the man who greeted us this morning, tugging him towards the crowd. Link turns on me, chuckling at my pale face as he holds up our interlocked hands. "Shall we?"

"Uh…" Link doesn't wait, taking me into the central square with the other couples as the outer circle pen us in. "Link," I plead. "I don't know the couples dance, only the group one. I can't—"

"Neither do I, but I doubt that anyone here remembers them either after the drinks going about," he cuts in with a sweet smile, making me laugh a little.

He pulls us closer together, wrapping his arms around my waist as I rest mine onto his shoulders naturally. This isn't quite the dancing that Mother taught me, but I will certainly adapt. The violins repeat the same beginning until the couples are in place before suddenly blaring into the main melody, sending us all off with a start.

Within seconds we have commenced our jig around the steps of the well where the band stands, our speed kicking up as more instruments join in as well. Through the blur I notice Ilia and Fado spinning around, laughing as the latter nearly slips. I instinctively grab onto Link's clothes when we change direction without warning, darting between other couples until the band bursts into a repeated violin solo broken up by a few moments of the other instruments supporting it.

In these solos, all couples stop to hold their partner's hands and arch our arms to spin under. I panic as I feel my shoes starting to fall off, though I have little time to react before we are moving again, linking arms with everyone around us to join in with footwork that each person is making up on the spot. The music is electric, creating an eruption of violins, clapping, singing, and laughter.

Somehow the music manages to quicken even more as the circle splits and we return to our original partners. Compared to the somber glint in Link's eyes as he relayed the past few years to me last night, it's as if someone has replaced him entirely. Despite the sweat clinging to his brow and his breathless smile, his eyes shimmer with a joy and elation that I haven't seen in a long time. He studies me with the same nature, and I assume that I look as ecstatic as he does. Some couples retreat as we keep going, and the world around us seems to fade away.

Link and I part for a moment, and I can't help but remove my shoes and throw them to an awaiting Ilia as she returns to the edges of the crowd, allowing me to dance on my own—making up the moves as I go, pivoting and kicking my legs up without a care in the world. Cheers erupt as Link, who was simply clapping before, joins in to and causes the rest of the couples to break apart and follow suit.

With my eyes closed and my arms twirling out around me with my hair flying up around my crown, everything in this moment feels perfect.

Then someone literally sweeps me off of my feet, and my yell ends that moment. My eyes fly open as I grip onto the person for dear life, and I find a familiar set of cobalt eyes shining down to me.

"Link," I half laugh, half cry. "Stop!"

He only laughs and keeps me in his arms, bouncing on his toes as he whirls between the people. I hold one arm around his neck and the other in the air as he carries on, the both of us letting the music and stomps of the people sweep us away. The world seems to slow down as we go, the light of the sun highlighting his hair and the joy in his eyes. My heart soars at the sight as I bob up and down, leaning my head back and closing my eyes once more until the music finishes with one last climax of the instruments.

We jolt to a stop, my eyes fluttering open as the crowds burst into cheers and take a break before the next song starts up in a few minutes. Most of the other couples seem to be leaving too, but neither Link or I can catch our breath or take our eyes from each other. This is the first time that either of us have felt free or happiness for a very long time. With Link searching for me and protecting those women in Castle Town as well as me trying to find light in the den of the upper class society, this exact moment will always be one for us to look back on.

"That was incredible!" Ilia praises as her and Fado come over to meet us. Link finally lowers me to the ground and the Mayor's daughter hands my shoes to me. I murmur a quick thanks as I slip them back on, still slightly lightheaded from the dance. The two lead us away from the square to sit back with more drinks while the sun sets. Fado leaves for a moment to help settle the livestock for the night, and then Link leaves without anything to say other than, _"I'll be right back."_

This leaves Ilia and I on the grass to gaze upon the festivities. She leans back onto the ground and gazes up at me before remarking, "You keep him sane, y'know?"

I cast my gaze back to her, "Not quite. It's the other way around really…"

"I'm sure it feels like it," she responds with a smirk. "But if you'd seen 'im when he was here without you and now, he's so different… It's nice to seem 'im without the world on his shoulders."

I go to say that the latter isn't true deep down, but I refrain.

Instead I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my chin onto my knees. "If his heart wasn't set on you, enough of us village lasses would 'ave made our moves by now." My eyes widen, causing her to giggle loudly. "Oh don't ya worry, Zelda. Nothing's going on betwixt 'im and someone else. I 'ave Fado, and now Link has you." I pass her a look as I take a sip of my drink. "Yer tellin' me that nothing's going on after that jig down there?"

I shrug. "Maybe later on, but not now."

She rolls her eyes. "Well if you don' do a thing, I betcha the Goddesses will do somethin'." Her viridian eyes lock onto something in the distance, her lips tugging up into a broad smile as she adds, "Or he will."

Following Ilia's eyes, hesitation roots deep within my gut as Link makes his way back to us with something hidden behind his back. I straighten as he sinks into the spot between Ilia and I before handing a package wrapped up in simple cloth. "Open it." Ilia is still grinning as I pull the string away, noting that he took the time to wrap flowers into the string as well to make it look better. I smile at the thought. Tugging away the last string, the gift is revealed to me; my lips part at the sight.

It's the golden harp from my dream, right down to the feather carvings in the gold.

"Link…" I whisper in awe.

"You said about a golden harp in your dreams," says Link once I trail off. "And I thought that if anything was going to symbolise all of this, it would be something similar to what you dreamt about to bring us here."

I swallow thickly. "Link… this is the exact harp from my dream." His eyes widen a little. I smile as I address Ilia, "I guess the Goddesses do work in mysterious ways, huh?" Returning my gaze back to Link, I hug the harp with one arm and wrap the other tightly around him. "But it's perfect in every single way. Thank you so much for this… for all of this…"

We don't part for a while, and when we do he holds me close as I play a few practise melodies—playing with my hair. It isn't long after Fado returns that we head into the tavern where the music is just as loud and the drinks are being poured just as quickly. Ilia and I swap between holding the harp when the other is dragged up to dance, and it must be midnight before we all stagger back into her home—minds buzzing and spirits high.

Once the Ordonian shows us to our shared room and we bid each other goodnight, it takes Link and I a moment after sinking onto the bed that it's a double and not a single. Whether we are used to one another by now or too high on joy to care, we change and settle down into the comfortable bed, the full moon casting long shadows across the room. We stay close to keep warm, and I can't help but stare at the harp until I fall asleep. Not only is it creepy that Link bought it for me without having much detail over what the instrument looked like, but the fact that he actually bought it for me to celebrate our time away for when I return to my Aunt's.

When he thinks that I am asleep, his fingers brush against mine soothingly, and my heart beats ten times faster.

We fall asleep curled up close, my dreams blossoming with dancing freely and without any nightmares about the darkness or being sought after by another. They consist only of hazy dazes full of music, laughter, and Link. It must be the first time in a while that I sleep happily, because nothing else disturbs me. Sometimes my thoughts are invaded by the same woman from my other dream playing my harp, yet there is nothing else that eludes to panic.

Despite everything going on outside of Ordon, I have never felt safer before; locking in his arms, tucked away from Castle Town and all of my worries.

In this moment, everything is perfect.

Tomorrow, though, things may not be the same.

* * *

 _"Life begins at the end of your comfort zone."_

~Neale Donald Walsch~

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ A little longer than usual, but for good reason; I couldn't stop writing. And, just to comment on it, I really wanted to make Ilia be a little different to how she is written in a lot of other stories. In some she is perceived as possessive and unkind, and in those ones they work but I don't want that sort of drama and romantic quarrels with her in this; just as a heads up. Anyway, please drop a rate and review if you haven't already, and Happy New Year to you all! I hope you had a good Christmas/holiday!

~RandomButLoved~


	4. Her Tree

_**Author's Note:**_ Happy (belated) New Year to you all! c: I hope that this year is faring well for everyone. I will admit that it has been sad not writing this in blocks like I could at Christmas; updates will take longer now unfortunately. Either way, enjoy!

 _ **Bound History**_

 _Chapter 4: Her Tree_

~O~

It's early morning when I wake, sunlight streaming through the ajar window. I shudder under the sheets at the crisp spring breeze that floods into the room, flipping over to find warmth through Link only to find an empty space. Rubbing life back into my face, I draw the sheets around my form and sit upright, noticing that the small fire opposite the bed has been lit already. I glance around the room, my eyes landing on a figure a few feet away from the window; their own eyes fluttering as they try to keep awake to study the parchment in their hands.

Cold shivers run up my legs as my toes meet the wooden floor, though I am quick to ignore it as I cross over to his side, resting my chin on his shoulder. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," he says quietly, his voice still deep from misuse. I can tell he's lying. "Just wanted to…"

A smile tugs at my lips when he is cut off by a yawn. Thankfully he complies when I take the parchment from his hands and lift him to his feet, guiding him back over to the bed. "Just go back to sleep, Link. We don't need to go yet. I'll bring up breakfast and we'll go from there, okay?" He simply nods and I leave him to rest.

 _Such a sleepyhead..._

Creeping downstairs, I sneak into the kitchen. The candles have been snuffed out, however it is far from empty. Ilia is humming a sweet morning tune before the stove, leaning over to cut some herbs from the pots on the windowsill and running her fingers through the white blossoms that dangle from the trees too. Dropping the herbs into the pot, she twists around to grab the spoon from the dining table and stops short when she notices that I am there.

"Oh, good mornin', Zelda," she greets with a smile. "Yer certainly up early. Would you like some breakfast?" I nod and take a seat at the table as she passes me a bowl of warm pumpkin soup. "So," she says after a few sips. "Link mentioned that yer going off to Faron Woods today. Whatcha lookin' fer?"

I consider lying to her about my intentions. It would make her perceptions of me stay the same, after all. But when I look into her patient eyes and realise how much she has given to Link and I with nothing in return, I also realise that I can't do that to her. "I, um…" I laugh lightly. "This may sound bizarre, Ilia, but I had a dream about the forest and it being important for something. And with that man after me and Link then giving me the same harp that was in my dream… I don't know, I guess…" I trail off. The next words on my lips are bitter. "I guess I just wanted an excuse to get out of my life for a while."

I place my spoon down and sigh, my fears finally said aloud. Maybe I am just following a hopeless idea just because I wanted to get away from that man and Groose Adour. Maybe it was just the stress of that other night and the surprise of a suitor waiting for me that spurred me on to go through with that decision. Maybe there isn't anything waiting for me and I should turn back whilst I can.

Then Ilia gently takes my hand into hers. "Maybe, but I certainly see the connections you made. And whether it was because you wanted to ge' away or somethin' really is out there, you won' know 'til yer there. Don' worry about yer doubts—we all 'ave them from time to time. You just go out there and find what you need, and know that there's always a place fer you here, and Link will always try an' be at yer side. He cares too much fer you, and so do I."

"Ilia…"

"Now as long as you two stay together and you finish this soup, I won' moan about a thing," she adds after a moment, chuckling lightly as she takes her bowl away to wash up. "And even if we don' see each other fer a while, at least write and tell me if you found anything."

I nod, "I will, Ilia. I promise."

Once I finish eating, I take up an extra helping of soup for Link before changing, allowing him to sleep for as long as possible before heading out. I dress in the same clothes as before, although this time I wrap a dark cloak around my shoulders. I've never been into the heart of the forest before, and if we will be there for days then the last thing that I need is the cold holding me back. Brushing through my hair, I sit by the window for a while, basking in the early morning light.

Recalling who had been sitting here earlier, I pluck the parchment Link had been inspecting in the night. It's a map of Faron Woods that he must have brought with him, various notes and sketches sprawled across the page. _He must have spent most of the night doing these…_ He's noted down where I could have dreamt of; places that may have been historically important; along with some potential dangers. Not only that, but he's also made reference to several ruins and Hylia for some reason.

Hylia is just a character from a legend; why has Link mentioned her?

"Are you alright?" I jump at the sound of Link's voice, snapping my eyes over as he lifts himself up onto his elbows. He smiles warmly and he wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Is my writing really that terrible?"

I laugh lightly and fold up the map, moving over to sit on the bed beside him. "Not terrible, but still messy." He shoots me a playful glare. I cast my eyes to the window for a while, contemplating bringing up the map. _You'll ask sooner or later. May as well do so now…_ Chewing at my lip, I finally ask, "Why did you write about Hylia so much on the map, Link? I doubt she is connected to my dream."

"Zelda…" he begins softly, worried about something which I haven't heard.

I raise a brow. "Link, it's alright. I won't be upset…"

He lays there for a while, and I wait patiently for him. While I can't see why this should be such a big issue, I won't let my prejudgement affect what he has to say. After a few minutes of pregnant silence, he asks for the map. He murmurs a quick thanks and studies it as he asks, "That man who has been searching for you… did he call you "Your Grace" at any point?" I skeptically nod, wondering how he knows. "When I was digging into what he was attacking those women for, I went looking for anyone that was called Her Grace. And other than handmaidens calling royalty by that title, there's only one other instance…"

My gut twists in anticipation. "Which instance?"

"I met with one of the few Sheikahs left in Castle Town, and according to their oldest texts—one that few Hylians have seen—Her Grace is… well, how the Sheikah referred to Hylia throughout history," he clarifies, and it takes me a moment to understand what he means. I gasp, to which he nods sadly. "He thinks that you are the descendant of Hylia and the Spirit Maiden…"

The world stops.

That man believes that I am a descendant of the great White Goddess and Her Chosen. The one who sealed away the Demon King and later charged another with his complete extermination. I am no Deity, nor a Spirit Maiden. I am no one. I don't even know who I am without being too confused; an aspiring engineer, but not; a lady, but immature; the list could go on though the sentiment lingers—I am not, and could never be regarded as either of the two greatest women in history.

The world blurs.

Why does it sound… right if he thinks that I am Hylia reborn?

"B-But…" I stammer. "I'd need to be royalty to have the Blood of the Goddess… and I'd have the Triforce of Wisdom… and they aren't even sure that the Blood is in the Royal Family anymore… and…"

My words drift off into a jumbled mess of hyperventilation, hands quaking as I try to stay seated on the mattress. My breath keeps catching in my throat with every inhale, and it doesn't stop even when Link grabs my arms without warning, forcing me to look at him. "Don't lose yourself over this, Zelda. It was just an idea… I didn't think it would take us anywhere… you can't fret yourself over this. It's just an idea, a stupid idea that—"

"Stop," I whimper, his face blurred by the water in my eyes. _I'm so weak…_ "This isn't your fault, Link. It never would be. It's just… I just assumed that the man was crazy and obsessed… but when you said that, for some reason things made sense." He wipes the tears from the edges of my eyes, a question on his lips. "I don't know why he is after me, but I'm going to find out why and I want you to be there with me. Whether he believes that I am Hylia reborn or not doesn't matter, because he won't hurt me or anyone else." I meet his eyes evenly. "It scares me, but I won't back down."

Link pulls me into a tight embrace, his crumpled shirt mopping up the last of the tears that refuse to fall. "That's my girl," he murmurs into my hair. "That's my girl…"

* * *

We meet Ilia and some of the children in the Ordon Spring just shy of midday, discovering Epona and Sauvage washed and enjoying the attention. It's a brief affair, but far from dreary. Ilia has added extra food and canteens in for us, preparing us for the journey like a mother would for her children. The village children are excited by everything going on, and I can't help but smile at their innocence; their ability to be excited and positive at almost anything, as if the loss of Rusl's son hasn't sunk in yet. After placing my harp and flower crown in the saddle bag, we mount our horses and make our way out, promising to come back soon.

Link and I bid farewell to Ordon and head over the rickety bridge that we didn't enter through, tree roots clinging to the rocky crags and dipping into the river that flows just meters beneath us. Ilia, Fado, and a few other residents wave us off, fading into the distance as we make our way into Faron Woods. The sun is on our side as the trees clump together, blocking out the light and leaving us vulnerable to anything around us.

"So," says Link as we trot along the slim path. "What did this tree look like?"

I take a while to think back before replying. "It wasn't skinny like these ones," I reply, lost in my dream as I bring it to mind. "It was more like an oak tree, and I could hear a river in the distance." I pause. "And, now that I think about it, it felt as if the area was sacred until the darkness came… as if it was special ground." I glance up to him. "Is there anywhere that comes to mind? Or didn't you go far enough into the forest to see?" I try and rack my brain in search of anything that could be of more use to him. Link pulls out the map and slows Epona down to study it, although it isn't long before he has something.

He ignores my protests when he slips off of his mare to show me, pointing to an area off in the north of Faron Woods. "There's a Lucus—or a Sacred Grove—not too far from a small river here, but it's smaller than some of the other Groves around here." The path to it doesn't look that hard to traverse either; mainly made of up of hilly terrain before veering off to the small river that Link mentioned.

I smile, still ever so thankful that he's with me. "Let's go, then. How long will it take?"

He shrugs. "How fast do you want to get there?"

With a laugh and roll of my eyes, we set off once again. Link takes the lead with the map, leading us through the dense land at a canter until we reach a nearby river. We let the horses rest for a short while, watching the shafts of afternoon light bounce off of the flowing water. We guide Sauvage and Epona across the rocks poking out of the water. This path, whilst a little dangerous for the horses, leads us onto a much wider and well used path which follows the river perfectly. We cross a good number of miles before the moon graces us with its presence and forces us to find another cave for the night.

I find myself unable to sleep much in the night, often allowing Link to fall asleep while I keep guard—my mind running too fast with thoughts and questions to let me fall asleep. Amber hues on the moon's surface contrast with the dark of night, giving me something to focus on as my eyes flutter yet refuse to close. Thankfully the night passes quicker than expected, Link even waking up not long after dawn for a change and, once we've eaten, Link and I head out again. With his assurance that we will reach the Lucus by today, my stomach grows heavy with nerves and excitement.

Passing beneath the roots of a large tree overhead, it isn't long before the gaps between the trees become narrower, the birds sing less, and the roads become more overgrown. This part of Faron Woods is clearly visited less compared to Ordon and its river, although something in my gut tells me that we should be on the correct path if very few stray away from the more populated areas. I grip Sauvage's reins with a newfound hesitation as the air thins a little, shivers running up my spine as we slow down and navigate the road with more care.

And, thanks to Link's direction, it's in the late afternoon that we finally reach our destination.

The trees part, yet the sky seems to darken dramatically. I cast my eyes skyward, finding both the sun and the blue sky only tinted with orange. Link catches my eyes as I return my gaze to the path. "A lot of Sacred Groves have protective wards around them to keep spirits out. I think they can distort how we see the environment, though." He smirks at my surprise. "Ilia told me to be wary of them before we left." I roll my eyes but say nothing. In these past three days, I couldn't have asked for better people to be with.

Dismounting, I bring my harp with me as we enter, crossing the threshold with anticipation. Passing through a wall of chimes and embroidered drapes, it's like we enter a whole different world. Moss overgrows across the rocks and the trees which twist around each other. Even though the sun is beginning to set, a ethereal fog clings to the ground. I glance over to Link, though he simply squeezes my hand softly before going on ahead down the gravel pathway; fingers hovering over his pistol just in case. Ferns and other vegetations brush against my thighs as we creep up the path in single file, sending more shivers up my spine than before.

And yet, despite all that, I feel closer to nature than ever, as if spirits could appear from between the trees at any moment and it wouldn't feel out of place in any way. Nonetheless, I still keep my hand on my weapon in case anything comes out to surprise us. Link looks back at me every few moments to make sure that I'm alright, smiling when I nod back silently each time. Following the winding path around, we climb deeper and deeper into the Lucus, desperate to see the light and hopefully my tree too.

Rounding one more corner, the fog suddenly clears, and the sight hits me like a ton of bricks.

A moss covered torii opens the way into the Lucus, stone lanterns illuminating the way up a small incline leading towards the very thing that I have been searching for. I start walking towards it without thinking—almost as if I'm lost in a trance—and Link doesn't stop me. Wading through the mist, my speed picks up the closer I get to the top of the hill until I am nearly running. The incline ends suddenly, one shaft of light let in by the ward shines on the large tree from my dream. A thick line of rope sits around the base of the trunk, charms and cloths of varying colour dangling from it, branches twisting heavenward. Its leaves are still growing in, but there are enough to send me back to my dream. I can even hear the river in the distance like I could in my dream.

I'm finally here.

Taking a deep breath, I clutch my harp closer to my chest. "Zelda," his voice reaches my ears. "Is this the place?"

"Yes," I say. "We're finally here…"

The tree towers tall over us, more than it ever did in the dream like it was at a different point in time. Incense and burnt out candles have been placed nearby, but there is no other remains of anyone. I fall to knees before the great tree, I use one hand to clear away the soil at the base of the tree; just as I did in my dream; digging deep until my fingers hit something. Link kneels beside me as I reveal a small statuette buried in the ground. It seems to be a carving of a woman cupping her slender arms out towards us; awaiting an offering. Wings are poised on her back, as if ready to take flight.

 _Is this… a statuette of the White Goddess?_

"What is that?" he muses, reaching out for it. I jump when he hisses and jerks his hand back.

"Are you alright?"

He nods, snapping his eyes between the statuette and his fingers. "Yeah… it just didn't like me touching it. It must be charmed or…" He rolls his eyes when I realise that I'm still holding it without fail and shake it in front of him.

Returning our eyes back to the tree, I note a small nook in the base that wasn't in my dream. Narrowing my eyes, I nestle the statuette into the niche. We sit there, only the whistling wind making a sound as we wait for anything to happen. I strum a few notes on my harp, make a prayer to it, even take it out and put it back again, yet nothing seems to work. Scouring around the rest of the tree, my hand catches a smaller branch and thinly slices my palm. I wince at the impact and apply pressure, though it doesn't bleed that much. Kneeling back before the front of the tree, I pray for answers.

 _Please… I just want to know if any of this means anything…_

Pain flashes through my hand again, and a voice suddenly reflects around the Sacred Grove. " _Oblatio_ ," a celestial voice calls out. " _Oblatio_ …"

Link comes over before I even have chance to ask for him. Resting beside me, he raises a brow—a silent question in his eyes. "I heard it too."

Relieved, he asks, "It sounded like Ancient Hylian… but they didn't teach us folk a lot of it."

For the first time in a while, I thank Mother for giving me such a heritage.

Racking my brains, I scour deep within to translate the word, finding enough stems to lead me to the answer. "Offering…" I whisper. My eyes widen as the answer floods through me. "This only happened when my hand caught on the branch. It wants me to offer something…" My eyes flick between my hand and those of the statuette, and I know what I need to do.

"Wait," Link blurts suddenly, stopping my hand from reaching the statuette. "Are you sure about this? These trees usually hold spirits within them. Whether your dream lead you to it on purpose or by accident, remember what you're about to do. Blood sacrifices are reminding us about life and death, and how we will donate our lives to the Deity within the tree. We don't even know which Deity it is…" I can see the conflict in his irises, and on the surface I want to believe him and run away as fast as I can before I do something wrong, however there is something rooted in my heart that is telling me to do this.

I sigh and push his hands into his lap, keeping mine there. "Do you remember when you said that we would come here that it was so crazy that you trusted it?" He tries to hide the smile quirking at his lips. "As completely crazy as this is, something is telling me to trust it." He thinks on this before relenting and letting my hands go, permitting me to curl my slightly bloody hand around the hands of the statuette.

For a moment, all is silent.

And then the ground groans.

"Um, Link…" I say, holding my hands close to my chest. "Maybe this was too crazy..."

He helps me to my feet, yet as we are about to flee from whatever spirit I may have awakened, hundreds of Ancient Hylian runes spark into life across the bark in a bright cyan. Few of them are linked together, but the ones that are I can vaguely make out as 'Goddess,' 'Time,' and 'Seal.' We stagger backwards, adrenaline pumping through my veins as the runes brighten so much that we have to look away, and something in my heart wills me forward before I can react and stop myself. Link tries to hold me back, yet another grumble from the earth splits us apart as the lights rise skyward to the top of the tree.

Without hesitation, I race towards the base of the trunk once again.

Taking a firm grip on the various knots, I instantly force myself to begin climbing; accidentally knocking away my harp from the bottom of the tree. I think I hear Link coming after me, but my eyes are glued onto the light so much that I simply keep climbing without thinking about him or anything else. Reaching out for the crown of the tree, I hoist myself up onto the highest branch possible and stare up into the stormy sky projected by the ward where the lights are condensing.

I hear Link pulling himself up to be at my side, yet all we can do is watch the sky together as the lights dance around one another before shooting off into the distance—between the clouds, trees, and remaining buildings and into what seems to be a set of ruins.

Then they fade away as if nothing had happened.

Link suddenly turns on me, dragging me into a crushing embrace. "Warn me before you do stuff like that again," he forces out, worry evident in his tone. "Or don't just run back into presence of a spirit."

I snort into his shirt as he holds me at arm's length. "Sorry… I wasn't in control of myself."

"Don't be sorry," he says with a shake of his head. "We know where we need to go next, at least." We both look back to the ruins in the distance, its shadow looming from above; beckoning for us to get closer to it. He takes my hand. "Let's get down to safe ground. We can figure out how to get there after. And Zelda?" he adds as I begin my descent. I raise a brow at him. "We'll figure this out together, alright?" I smile and start my descent, questions and ideas flowing through my mind like a broken dam. This really is becoming more than I had thought, and I'm not sure if I like it or not.

However, as my feet touch the ground, I have no time to react before I am dragged away by several feet with a blade to my throat.

Link doesn't hear my breath hitch as he descends the tree, meeting my eyes with a smile that fades within seconds. His hand instinctively reaches for his pistol, only for it to merely hover when the blade—a kunai, I realise—is shoved closer to my neck, the clasp on my cloak pushing against my throat. Feeling the figure's own mantle and armour behind me, I force myself to keep from struggling.

 _It's him… isn't it?_ I silently plead to Link, yet he seems to be thinking the same.

"Let her go," he finally bites out.

The figure scoffs. "Not until you give me answers." It takes all of my energy not to sag in relief at the sound of their voice; still hard to make out, but far from the man who is after us. Link's hand falls to his side, permitting them to speak. "Now, which one of you awakened the tree, and what do you intend to do?" I nod to Link and ready myself to speak; knowing that we need to comply if we are to get out of here.

"It was—"

"Me," Link steps in. My eyes widen as he turns back to the tree and runs his palm along the bark. "You see, something was compelling me to come here, and when I did… everything fell into place. I don't know what any of this means, but with the statuette and my offering—" He hikes up his shirt to reveal where the gunshot grazed him that night, and I realise what he's trying to do. "The tree showed us these runes, and now I don't know what to do. All I wanted to do was see if this tree was significant in any way."

The figure angles the kunai so that it follows my jawline. "And her?"

"I lost her once and wasn't going to leave her again," is his automatic response. "Now please, we didn't mean to trespass in any way, and all we want to do is go home."

There's a beat of silence.

I flinch when the figure breaks out into a chuckle—their blade digging in further so much that I gasp. Link's eyes flash with alarm, but there's nothing that he can do before they speak up, "For a liar, you're pretty good." He doesn't react in any way. "But there's only one person who could ever awaken the power within that tree, and it isn't a man." They sigh. Something stirs in my gut; something is going to happen. "You put up a good fight, but I can see through you. And because of your lack of importance, I am afraid that you aren't needed any longer."

The world seems to slow down as they change the trajectory of their kunai without warning, and I can't help but scream as it flies away from me and straight towards Link. It's going too fast for him to move at all. My magic flares up in my hand, yet I can't do anything to stop a flying object.

"NO!"

His beautiful eyes widen, and I can't imagine a world without his light.

" _תפסיק_!"

Out of nowhere, a burst of azure blue lands on the ground in front of Link, generating a blue shield that protects him from the kunai. The magic gathers around the blade and forces it to the ground, saving Link's life. My fire jolts out of my body without hesitation, knocking the figure away from me enough to loosen their grip on me, and I fly over and leap onto him, sending us both to the ground. Thankfully I hold the dignity to hold back the tears this time, but it doesn't stop me from bringing him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Nayru above, never do something that stupid again," I breathe into his ear, making him laugh breathlessly.

The sound of footfalls breaks us apart, the two of us sitting upright as another person makes their way up the pathway. As the first person recovers from my attack, the distant thudding of a cane becomes closer to us. She, I realise, would be even taller than Link if they weren't ever so slightly hunched over with their walking cane, silver hair plaited back intricately with one small piece hanging in front of their face. Their dark clothing contrasts with the orange feathers and blue wrap around their waist, a blue necklace made us of various stones hanging around their neck.

Why does she seem familiar?

Her piercing crimson eyes find the other person on the floor, sandals crunching against the floor whilst the wind ruffles her slightly baggy bottoms and off the shoulder sleeves. I catch onto the small broach on her side, recognising it to be a gold Eye of Truth; the main symbol of the Sheikah. She kneels before the first figure and helps them up, the hood of their cloak coming off to reveal the same red eyes and plaited hair, only their hair is blonde instead of silver and is intertwined with white pieces of cloth.

The older woman snaps something in her mother tongue before shifting her gaze onto us. "I apologise for my apprentice's actions towards you. We have sworn to protect this Lucus for generations, and it has never been awakened before. I hope that neither of you are hurt?" Swallowing thickly, I shake my head. "Good. Now, I believe that there is much to discuss about that has transpired here. We can offer safe lodging for the night away from those who are searching for you."

She makes her way back towards where she came from, the younger woman helping her wherever she can. I snap my eyes over to Link, though he merely shrugs and pulls me to my feet. I can't yet trust the woman who tried to kill Link for his "lack of importance," but I feel a strange connection to the other lady—and because of that sensation, the one that guided me here in the first place, Link and I jog after them in search of answers after retrieving my harp.

* * *

The two Sheikah lead us to a large shrine not too far from the tree itself, made up of wooden beams and rice paper panels. Another torii greets us at the steps leading up to it and we follow the two women in removing our shoes—placing a few weapons in the doorway but keeping one for comfort. The sun seems to shine brighter over here which comforts me as we step inside. Whilst the younger Sheikah slips into another room, the elder woman directs us into the back and by far the largest room.

The uneven wooden flooring is cool against my toes, a small altar off to the right whilst rice paper panels are wide open ahead of us to reveal the open glory of the forest as it basks in the sunset; the river gushing off in the distance. I'm instantly at peace as the older Sheikah leads us off to the left where mats lay and incense burns. Taking our seats, we sit in silence until the Sheikah finally speaks up. "So… tell me, what are your names?"

The casualness throws me off for a moment. "Um, I am Zelda Nohansen."

"I'm Link Ordona."

She nods firmly. "Good… very good. I am Impa, the priestess which presides over this Lucus in particular. The one who you first met was Sheykal, my apprentice who came with me from Kakariko Village to protect this shrine after I am gone. I once again apologise for her actions, but she was only doing what the Goddesses asked of her."

"Including trying to kill my friend," I snap. Link squeezes my arm; apparently unfazed.

Impa nods. "I am afraid so. She must protect the tree from anyone other than the one who awakens it, and she had no other choice—lest she be condemned for ignoring her duty." I sigh and relax a little. She clasps her hands around mine. "Now, my dear, I must ask you to relay what happened at the tree and why you came here. Was it pure accident or by design?" I relay the story to her, not missing out a detail unless it isn't important to why all of this is happening. Deep down, I'm simply hoping that she will have answers for me.

"Link lied to protect me but Sheykal saw straight through it, and then you appeared," I conclude.

Impa hums in satisfaction. "It is as I suspected: the gears of fate have begun to turn." Releasing my hands, she addresses us both next, "Now I have waited for years for you two to arrive—you could say that it was predestined a long time ago. That light from the tree has directed you towards Skyview Temple—aonce holy ground now in ruins from monsters and disuse. You must go there and awaken the statue deep within its heart and follow its direction until you can go no more. If you have loved ones waiting for you, then I advise you to tell them that you will be away for some time but not to fear."

Link knows who my mind goes to when he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "She'll understand."

"I am sure that they will. Now," the priestess adds with a small gesture to the harp in my lap. "Where did you get that instrument?"

A smile tugs at my lips. "Link bought it for me. I think I said that in my… what?" I break off when I note Link's expression; the gears spinning away in his mind as he studies Impa. "What is it?"

With a wave of her hand, her face morphs into one much older than I thought possible. Link chokes on his realisation. "You're the one who sold me the harp!"

She grins, her face returning to normal. "I am, dear boy. That harp has been protected by the priests and priestesses in this place for many generations, and I was told to sell it to a man bearing your description." _That's why it was the same harp from my dream…_ I think to myself. _It's all starting to fit together._ Casting her gaze to the dark horizon outside, she smiles. "Now this shrine is holy ground and a place of refuge for you. That man can never step through that ward, and so you will be safe in here. You may rest here tonight, and tomorrow Sheykal will be your guide to the Temple. I will send off any letters that you need to send also."

I tilt my head. "You won't come with us?"

"Unfortunately not," she chuckles. "Someone needs to tend to the land, and I am not what I once was. I would only slow you down. Anyway, Sheykal more than worthy of being at your side and will have hopefully rustled up some food for you tonight. We shall leave you be to let this sink in."

We thank her and rise to our feet, following Impa's verbal directions to our rooms. As I reach the exit of the main room, however, I can't help but ask of Impa, "Am I Hylia reborn?"

"I cannot say anymore about your fate yet. All I can say is that you are both important to the future, and that you must find your own destinies," is her simply response.

It's not a yes, but it isn't a no either.

Huffing, Link and I retire to our bedchamber. It's split into two areas separated by sliding screens—one with a table surrounded by cushions for eating or communal prayer, the second a room with two futon mattresses. Both rooms open out onto a wooden veranda that has a beautiful view of the forest in the evening; fireflies floating around in the distance. Sheykal has left out some bowls of rice, meat, and vegetables to eat, bringing in our weapons and clothes from our saddle bags too. Glad to know that our horses are safe, we settle in for the night.

After eating, we sit on the veranda steps together, Link cleaning his pistol whilst I write my letter to Aunt Mila. It is short and sweet, constantly reassuring her that I am with Link and that he is a man that we can all trust. I tell her that his family are in need of help and I have offered my services, promising to be back soon and that I love her with all of my heart, hoping that Groose isn't ruining her with his ego. I mention to tell Maggie to spend a week away with her family, knowing that we can afford it, and end the letter with a simple, _'With all my love, I will return as fast as I can. Zelda.'_

I tie my hand up with a small bandage and the two of us spend the entire evening talking aimlessly about whatever comes to mind. I joke that I must be important because I could hold the statuette and Link couldn't, to which he smacks my arm lightly, and we talk about what could be lingering in Skyview Temple. When we aren't talking about our destiny, Link is relaying funny stories about his flat mate in Castle Town called Pipit, and also some awkward ones when he walked in on him and his girlfriend for the first time. I tell him more about my teacher in finishing school, the one who loved Joy Pendants so much that she commissioned me to paint some for her.

The moon is reaching its peak when we close all of the screens except for the one in our bedroom looking out onto the veranda. "You know what?" I say to the ceiling once we are in bed. Link hums, urging me on. "If I could have anyone protecting me and being at my side as we try and figure this out… I'm glad that it's you. You care so much for me, and I do too. For once the Goddesses made something clear to me." Our eyes lock. "If I could choose anyone, I'm glad that They brought me to you."

He presses his lips to my nose, his breath hot on my skin. "And if I could protect anyone in the world and choose anyone to travel the world with, I'm glad They brought me to you too. Wherever you go, I go, alright?"

"Alright…"

We fall asleep with our fingers loosely interlocked.

* * *

 _"Sometimes the most ordinary things could be made extraordinary simply by doing them with the right people."_

~Elizabeth Green~

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ It was very strange researching trees and mythology, I swear. Though this chapter went completely different because of it. Also Impa's spell was in Hebrew and meant "stop," just so you know; I thought that it looked amazing. Please let me know how Zelda's reaction to Link's theory at the start, though. Is it rushed? :3

~RandomButLoved~


	5. Her Uncertainty

_**Author's Note:**_ This is a little bit later than my other updates, but college has been hell. On the upside I dedicated to this chapter solidly for days so now you will finally have something to read! I'll mention it again at the end but the updates will be a lot longer now. I'm sad about it, but it has to be a thing. Either way, enjoy the next chapter; I'm actually rather proud of the end!

 _ **Bound History**_

 _Chapter 5: Her Uncertainty_

~O~

I yawn as I stagger down the path sleepily. My eyes flutter as I almost hit a tree, but it only makes me chuckle as I continue down the gravel path. I awoke to Link lazily playing with my hair, and even if I almost fall back asleep from his idle gesture, it isn't long before we rise with the sun and prepare ourselves to move out for the day. After eating we separated to clean up, finding Impa already awake before we get lost looking for a place to bathe. The phantom sensation of his fingers through my hair followed me after we part.

Following the Sheikah's directions, I continue to make my way down a slightly paved pathway which has been well tended to across the years. The trees hang down with a shower of dew, reflecting the sunlight as its shafts slip through the gaps. My hands catch on the reeds that poke out into the path, pushing them aside once the path drops, revealing the hot spring that I wanted. It's only a small pond, however it overlooks the forest valley below, the surface fully open to the sun's rays.

I place my clothes on the side and slip into the small spring, the large rocks shuffling around beneath me as I settle down. The water slides up to my shoulders, steam bubbling up into my skin as I relax. I permit myself to stay there for as long as I please, the stress of everything yesterday drifting to the back of my mind as I bask in the morning light. Combing my hands through my hair, I softly hum a sweet tune as I wash. "Early one morning…"

I'm not sure how long I stay there for, simply losing myself in the song long after all of the dirt is gone. Glad to have a moment of respite, I dry off and wrap a small robe around me before beginning the trek back. Having time to think alone has done the world of good to me, and now I can return to Link, Impa, and Sheykal with a fresh outlook.

But that feeling doesn't last long.

As I slip back into the Sheikah lodging, a muffled voice catches my attention. Slowing down, I instinctively press my back against the wall and peek my head around the corner to see who it could be. They are obviously trying to be quiet but are quickly failing to do that. Impa is calmly listening to Sheykal's whispered rant which is quickly escalating in volume. They are both dressed for the day, a few packs at their feet, but neither seem to be their concern as the younger Sheikah vents to her elder.

"—can't understand her, Impa," she goes on. "She has obviously held a weapon before but doesn't have the courage to use it in a crisis. She wants to protect the boy but easily let him take the fall by lying to me yesterday. The girl has no idea of the destiny that she is about to partake in and the danger that we will all be in if she doesn't change her attitude, but if I tell her then… then…"

Impa hums. "You believe that she will either reject her destiny entirely or become defensive?" The young Sheikah runs a hand through her hair and nods. "Well, she holds a sacred artefact now. Maybe that will help her in this journey."

"But she still wears common clothes whilst holding it," Sheykal snaps back, then, "I mean no offence to her, I swear, but she… is not what I expected her to be. Something inside of her is dying to come out, but she is held back by something in her heart—whether that is the boy or something else I am not sure. However, I am nonetheless concerned for her. She has only glimpsed the thorny road ahead, and while I don't want to scare her from it, this path will only become rockier, Impa, and I don't know what to do."

I huff.

So that's how it is.

Deciding that I have had enough of Sheykal's rants, I storm away and into our room. Thankfully Link is nowhere to be seen, allowing me to slump onto our futon mattress without hesitation. _Am I really that naive?_ I ask myself. _For someone who was threatened a few nights ago, I thought that I was doing alright…_

But once I think back on her words, I realise that she's correct. I haven't used a weapon properly for a long time, I let Link take the blame yesterday, and I haven't treated the harp that Link found with a newfound respect. And when Sheykal complained I simply ran off. _Maybe I'm not who they want me to be_ , a voice concludes, deflated. _Maybe I am too naive for everyone and can't rose to the occasion._ My eyes fall to the harp beside the door panels. _But maybe I can…?_

I sit up suddenly.

By moping about here, I have followed the reason why Sheykal is moaning, and then I have less time to prove her wrong. I will show Sheykal and Impa that I am serious about this mission and that I'm not just some ditsy girl. I will protect Link and find out why this man wants me. He won't have me, and I will be sure to fight every step of the way until the very end. A smile breaks onto my face at my quick resolve. Never have I been filled with this feeling, but I sure won't take it for granted. I refuse to let her words affect me in such a way—I'm not weak enough to be moulded by others—but I do allow myself to think on what she said.

While I won't let myself be changed by simple words, her remark about my naivety does ring true.

 _It won't change my mind_ , I think to myself as I change. _But I'm going to prove to Sheykal that I can be the person she expected._ My shoulders slump. _Whether that be Hylia or not…_

Within the hour I am ready, subtly asking Link if I can borrow something from him. I dress into black pants and his light blue tunic; white embroidery decorating the abdomen and collar. Not only does it show Sheykal that I am serious, but it will generally make me more agile.

I gather my things together and hand Impa my letter to my Aunt before bidding her farewell and heading out into the courtyard, staying put when I see no one there. Packing up my saddle bags, I brush Sauvage down and sneak him some of the food that we didn't finish this morning. He nuzzles my hand with affection. "We'll be alright soon, boy… We just have to do a few a few more things first."

"Zelda?" I turn to the new voice, a smile tugging at my lips when I note Link's reaction. Although he's trying to hide it, I can easily see his surprise at my clothes. "Zelda," he breathes. "You're..."

"Everything is different now, so I thought that I'd be ready for it." I can't help but laugh as his eyes constantly flick between me and what I'm wearing. "You used to do this all the time, remember? You used to give me your clothes back in Skyloft when I couldn't sneak many of my own away from Mother."

He clears his throat in agreement, but I'm smirking at his slightly flushed cheeks.

"Is everything—?" Sheykal's voice suddenly rings out, only for it and her to halt partway when her eyes falls onto me. A smile tugs at her lips, even if she tried to hide it. "Zelda, you've certainly changed… is everything alright?"

"Of course," I respond. "I just realised that I mustn't shy from whatever is calling to me, even if I don't quite understand it yet."

She pauses for a while, then, "Indeed. Now," she adds. "Are we ready?"

All we have to do is nod, and then the next stage of our journey begins—what it will bring us, although, I am yet to know.

* * *

We travel throughout the day with few breaks, traversing the thick forest. It's sunset by the time we arrive at the entrance to the Temple. The horses are tiring, so we allow them to graze in the field nearby as we explore the ruins. And that's all they are; ruins. It'd barely standing and any of its sacred power used to protect it seems to have greatly waned or even disappeared full stop.

Skyview Temple must have been glorious in its day, because now it barely has its dome-like structure. Deep gaping holes yawn across the ashen stone, and a thick layer of vines and vegetation has diseased the surface. It's rather strange that it has been left behind for supposedly being one of Hylia's legacies; if what Link's notes says is true.

We stand at the base of the decayed steps, the main doors barely visible through the large lumps of the overhang that once stood tall. "So this is Skyview Temple?" I remark. "Why did no one come back to keep it standing?"

"Monsters began to infest the area and attack those who were travelling here," Sheykal responds. "After those incidents, the people simply gave up. They had already lost enough to the creatures, and they didn't want to lose anymore. We should still be able to traverse it, but we have no idea what could be lurking within there. We can either rest up for the night or—?"

"We'll go in," I cut in. Both of them snap their eyes to me in surprise. "Well I want to explore it whilst we're here. If you two want to set up camp then that's alright; I simply want a lay of the land before we go in there blind." Sheykal studies me for a while. Link simply shakes his head with a smile. "We're well rested and fed, and I don't want to stay out here in the open like this."

The Sheikah is silent as Link adds, "It'll be dangerous in there, but at least we'll be out from the open."

We wait for Sheykal to think on our argument before she finally relents, "Fine, we will go in tonight. But any sign of danger and we'll be leaving. We aren't getting harmed by this place..." I hold back a smile and nod firmly, taking Link's hand as we make our way up the steps and into the dishevelled entrance; Sheykal sneaking on ahead.

And as soon as the doors slam shut behind us without warning, our path is sealed.

I quickly bring my magic forth to guide us down the moist steps, keeping close as we avoid the various spots of moss and creatures that have settled here. Thick cracks run along the ceiling, letting in the fading light in some areas and crumbling debris in others. I try to imagine it in its previous grandeur as we veer off to the right and traverse over the rubble that has developed over the years. Spiders skitter across the walls out of sight, sending chills down my spine as we go. I subconsciously reach out for Link—glad when he takes my hand into his.

As we descend into the darkness, the air suddenly turns cold and thicker. My grip on his hand tightens as I gain a sense of tunnel vision, blinking rapidly when I spot something ahead. "Do you see that?" I ask aloud, pointing to where a streak of light fades off into. Link and Sheykal cast their eyes to me inquisitively. My shoulders slump. "There was a light ahead, I swear."

Sheykal returns her gaze. "It must have been a figment. Don't let it get to you."

Link must see my irritation because he rubs my hand comfortingly.

The Sheikah leads us into a large chamber consisting of two bridges intersecting in the middle with doors at the end of each. "Which way should we go?" Link asks, studying the various mounds of rock that have fallen from the broken ceiling. "Do you have any idea, Sheykal?"

She hums and narrows her crimson eyes before turning to us. "There aren't any monsters down here," she murmurs just loud enough for us to hear. Raising her voice, she adds, "We need to keep heading north; that's what Impa told me. There's something wrong with this place and I want to be out of here as fast as we can. Let's go." I exchange a worried glance with Link as the Sheikah moves on ahead, heading towards the door directly in front of us. He shrugs, clearly feeling unnerved by what she said too.

If Sheykal is concerned, then it makes me feel twice as bad.

Then I see that streak of light again and, for a moment, can make out a vague figure with blonde hair and white garments. She makes her way over to the same door as Sheykal, delicately holding something in their hands that I can't see. I snap out of my daze when the world blurs a little and I hit Link. He glances down at me with worry. "Everything alright?"

I say nothing, waving him off as I go on alone, picking up my pace and rushing past Sheykal. She barely dodges past me as I follow the apparition before me, barely noting that this area is the largest yet before I shift my gaze back to the figure, unaware of the strange sensation at my feet as I race around a large structure in the centre of the room and to the left. "Zelda, wait!" I hear Sheykal's voice from behind.

But I don't listen. My eyes are only on the apparition.

"Zelda, no!"

Time slows as I finally pay attention to what is beneath my feet, though it's far too late. The strain of the debris on the ground and my sudden added weight to that is too much for it to take.

Sheykal barely has time to hold Link back before they are in danger too.

The floor shatters.

I turn and scream as the world drops out.

I fall for what seems like an eternity before crashing into cold stone harshly and tumbling down a large mound of gravel. I grunt as I land on my side, clutching onto the floor as the world spins wildly. Once it subsides I look skyward, surprised at how far I fell and how much bigger that hill of rocks was. Clutching at my heart, I wait for the pain to pass. "Zelda, are you alright?!" a distant, familiar voice calls down to me.  
"Hold on, I'm coming!"

"No!" Sheykal and I yell at the same time. I then add, "I'm fine, Link. We don't know what the rest of the floor is like. Just… just carry on without me and I'll find a way back up!"

"Zelda, we can't leave you down there alone," Sheykal replies firmly.

I roll my eyes. "I have my magic and you said that there aren't any monsters. I doubt any would be this far down. There's no point in us all coming down here when we're already this far in." I can vaguely hear murmuring from above. "Sheykal, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Hey!"

The Sheikah laughs. "As long as you get back up here, consider it a duty."

"I'm here," Link adds, making me smile. He pauses. "Zelda," his tone is a little weaker. "Be careful…"

"I promise."

After a sigh, I hear their footsteps recede.

I run a hand through my hair and turn my eyes to the only way not barricaded. The hall before me is a long one, and it seems to be the most intact one that I have seen in the entire temple. Water laps over the first few steps in front of me, fragile pillars reflecting the light of the water and my magic. I readjust the weapon at my side, making sure that it's loaded and above my head as I stare into the dark abyss beneath.

 _Anything could be under there_ , my mind can't help but sneer. _But it isn't like I can go back..._ A wave of nausea hits me as I reach for my weapon in comfort, this time forcing me to the ground for a few moments.

I wish I had my harp.

It takes a long time for me to stop breathing so hard after the flood of nausea settles, and in that moment of weakness I force myself into the water. Biting my lip to hold back my cry barely works, though I do let out a small whimper at how freezing the water is. It physically drags me down into the water, my grip on my pistol tightening. I wade through the murky water, my clothes becoming heavier and my anxiety over what may be down here increasing.

Sometimes my foot will snag a rock, but nothing seems to have survived long enough down here. I use the pillars for support as I go, especially when I notice that the ceiling ahead has collapsed a little, forcing me to dip below the water for a moment. Every time I do, my heart leaps to my throat.  
Thankfully it isn't much longer before the hall ends and I am allowed out of the water, my body instantly reacting to the cold air. Any spare clothes are in our saddle bags outside, so all I can do is cope with the cold until I find Link and Sheykal so we can leave this place. The light from my fire reflects off of the glistening walls as I make my way up a white stone staircase, torches on the wall having broken away from the walls many years ago. I can vaguely hear the thudding of footfalls above me, and I pray that it means we will be reunited soon.

The staircase spirals up and leads me into various rooms. In some, cracked windows line the walls and let the dying sunlight in to reveal the uneven wooden boards that line the floor. The rooms seem to have been used for private prayer or simply as storage rooms, however there are some without windows at all and I begin to wonder if this part of the temple was supposed to be known about at all. Some rooms are tiny, without windows, and only have a few pieces of ruined furniture inside.

Others are filled with rusted weapons and suits of armour; some with weak remains still inside of them.

"Goddesses…"

And when my eyes fall onto a barricade that seems to have been bolted into place, I begin to realise what this may have been.

None of these passageways and rooms have connected to the temple whatsoever. These must have been created as an escape if anything happened here. _This place was supposedly built during the Great War, so maybe they were used as a means of fleeing from the temple in case it was attacked._ I glance over to a suit of armour that has been stabbed into the wall by a spear. _Though I suppose it was compromised…_

Taking a deep breath, I press on through the only door that isn't blocked. The rooms soon become lighter as I ascend more and more thin steps. Broken windows let in small streams of water, causing me to slip a few times as I pick up my pace. Once I reach the top, I have no more need for my magic—the corridor ahead is illuminated too much for me to waste my energy. I clamber up the fragile steps and hop over a mound of rubble, being wary of the large tree trunks that break through the rocks. The hall opens out into a massive chamber, the roof having caved in a long time ago and now reveals the stars that wink against the blanket of night.

That strange feeling of reminiscence falls over me as I make my way over to the wide bridge connecting the two sides of the chamber, water filling the abyss beneath with a thick skin of dust resting on its surface. The figure of the young woman stands on the other side of the bridge, holding the same harpas mine in her hands as she glances back for the first time; as if paranoid. Dirt smudges the side of her face and legs, her blue eyes twinkling with hope that quickly dies when she finds nothing behind her.

Hoping to catch up with her, I start forward and onto the bridge, unaware of its weakness until it begins to crumble away at numerous points by the time I have reached the other side. She has already made her way towards the large doors ahead and shoved them open with a grunt, her spirit passing through whilst leaving me to slam into the doors without them budging. Forcing my form against the door, it takes minutes of throwing myself at the doors for them to finally give, sending me staggering inside.

The girl has faded from this room, though I wouldn't be able to see her anyway through all of the dust. I cover my mouth as I choke on the particles, using my hands to guide myself through and over the mounds of debris on the ground from the once high ceiling dome that was here. _Dome?_ I wonder. _How did I know it was a dome?_ I shake my head and drop to the floor, my footsteps brushing some of the dust away to reveal part of a sun design beneath it—red stains protected by the rubble over the years.

I flinch at the sight but force myself away, climbing over one last mountain of mess before finally reaching the other side. It isn't easy to see, although I can somewhat glimpse an open doorway. It takes me a while to scoot down onto the ground and through a small opening between two beams that have fallen down, and I slump to the ground in the new area in an unladylike fashion. I lay there for a while, noticing that the cavern wall above me is intact and yet to begin cracking at the edges.

Confused, I turn my head to the side and am stunned at the sight.

 _It's beautiful…_

I lie on a long path lined with pillars; most of which are still standing. Water swirls around on either side of the walkway, fish somehow thriving here after so long. The moon, which must just be peaking out from the horizon, shines on the end of the area where the cavernous roof doesn't stretch to, and I find myself in a trance as I stand and make my way towards the steps ahead. My boots absently brush against the foliage in the cracks between the bricks, yet I barely notice.

The stairs lead up to a hexagonal shaped platform with another four columns, birds and butterflies fluttering about around me without a care in the world. It's as if I stand on holy ground that has been untouched by time or wear for centuries, but is that even possible? A few platforms lead up to a small statue of a woman holding her hands out to me.

With waterfalls gushing out from the rocky crags behind it, peace stirs in my heart. Something about this place tugs at my heartstrings, and deep down I can feel my limbs going weak again.

My eyes flick to the partially submerged trees and back to the statue, the girl's hazy form appearing once again. The harp has been placed on the ground at her side as she gazes intently at the statue. I gingerly hop over the stepping stones and stand a few feet behind her. "I don't know how I can become anything like you," she says. Her voice doesn't echo out, but rather feels as if she's talking in my head. "But I will try my hardest, Your Grace. If you can hear me, then please hear my plea: please protect my friend in his journey… if my dreams really are prophecies then he…" She trails off with a light laugh. "I'm talking to a statue…"

Bowing her head, she falls to her knees and clasps her hands together; commencing her prayers silently until her apparition disappears completely. I stare at the space she once occupied, her presence still lingering in my heart. She was so young, at least by a few years, and yet I can feel the burden on her shoulders. Despite that, she was still praying for her friend—whoever they were—without thought for herself. She was all alone and was praying for others.

Why did she want to become like the statue?

My thoughts shatter when my heart flares wildly without warning, causing my body to spin around towards an apparent threat. At first I see nothing, but when I turn back around another figure has taken up the spot where the girl had knelt a moment ago. My heart leaps to my throat as I recognise their cloak, and I pray that it isn't who I think it is as I carefully back away; fingers hovered over my weapon.

I freeze when they turn.

"You've always been rather predictable, Your Grace."

 _No…_

My weapon is instantly out and aimed at his cloaked chest, making him chuckle. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm sure that you have a theory of your own."

I grit my teeth, knowing that I won't get an answer out of him. "Then why don't you reveal yourself and tell me what in Nayru's name you want?" I snap, raising the pistol higher. "If you get to see my face, then surely I have the right to see yours." I note a distinctive smirk beneath his cowl, and my heart begins to beat faster and faster as the man reaches a hand up to his hood, pushing it back with a flick of his hand.

Within a fraction of a second after I register his complexion, my throat tightens and my heart cries out in pain.

I know him.

Not from this time but another.

And in the few times that I had laid eyes on him, I was always on guard.

I don't know how I know him, but something is there.

"You," I growl, overcoming the sudden wailing of my heart. "How are you still existing?"

"Oh, so she remembers!" he exclaims, a grin revealing teeth almost as white as his skin and hair. His dark pools of eyes study my form as he takes a step forward, causing my fingers to tense around the handle. "And I'm sure you remember my intricate body that I roamed this world in the last time we met?" He knocks his cloak out for a moment, revealing a metallic body laced with numerous diamond insignia and cogs which poke out of his joints. "You may have sealed me away with my Master, but you were naive to believe that the seal would last."

My breath hitches—Link may be right about his theory.

I swallow thickly. "So you think that I am the Goddess Reborn—"

"Ah, more than think, Your Grace."

"—but your intentions have never been clear," I finish, unsure at what his intentions have been in the past since I only recognise his face and nothing more. _Who is this man?_ "What do you want with me? Why have you killed and attacked so many just to find me?"

But he ignores me as he steps closer. "You have become a fine specimen over the centuries, haven't you?" he muses absently. "Most of your ancestors have been ditsy at best and somewhat capable at using a bow every now and again. They lure in their Heroes and use them as they please. But look at you: a pistol aimed at me and without the boy here to come to the rescue." I cock the gun as his hand reaches out to my chest. He laughs harder. "I say, Your Grace, you may be my favourite yet. It's such a pity that you don't remember what I did to you on that fateful day…" My breath stills as his fingers hover over my heart. "You can't even remember the ritual that began here…"

His finger brushes over my heart, and I scream.

 _The pain, the fear, the desperation._

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

 _The wish didn't work properly._

 _{Do not blame him. This was fate.}_

 _Where is he? I can't do this alone…_

 _His smile, his courage, I need it to keep me going._

 _He can't die. He won't die._

 _{It is not set in stone.}_

 _She told me what to do—how to fight against the influence of the ritual._

 _Why can't I remember it?_

 _{You do. Be calm… Do not lose yourself to this.}_

 _The pain is becoming harder to bare._

 _Where is he?!_

 _The screams—they're mine yet feel so far away—they won't stop._

 _{You are strong.}_

 _I don't feel strong… Hylia._

 _Help me, Hylia…_

 _Help him… I can't live knowing that his efforts were in vain…_

 _{I am sorry…}_

 _No…_

 _No. Hylia, you must promise me!_

 _{I cannot. It is up to his will alone and yours to overcome this final battle of the ages.}_

 _Please…_

 _I will fight, but only if you do too. I can't go home without you…_

 _Fight, Link. Please fight… I can't lose you._

 _{I lost mine to this fight. I pray that you will not be left with a hole in your heart like mine.}_

 _I can't lose you…_

I swim back into awareness with a pair of arms around me. The world is still a blur, a voice trying to soothe me on my peripherals. Whatever I saw in that moment is still desperate to cling onto me, keeping me unaware of the real world for as long as possible. A fear that isn't mine courses through my veins, the hope that he—whoever "he" is—will be coming for me. I have too many questions and very few answers.

Then I register the person's arms around me.

 _Link…?_

I gaze up with half-lidded eyes, hoping to see one face.

I only see another—his.

"No," I slur. "N-No, I..."

"It will all be over soon, Your Grace. All is as it should be."

I can just about feel my pistol still in my palm. With all of the pain and weakness in my limbs I doubt that I would be able to do much, but if I can stall then maybe Link and Sheykal can find their way here. Their way must have been shorter, right?

As he continues, I raise my arm as much as I can—which really isn't much—and slip my weapon beneath my other arm. My trigger finger is moving too much to properly pull the trigger, but if I can block out the pain enough then maybe there is a chance. I breathe deeply and delve deep into my mind, taking my senses away from the pain and panic arising from within me.

All I can feel is my finger over the trigger and nothing else—the only important thing in the darkness behind closed lids.

I remember something; a weak point in his chest. I don't know where the thought comes from, but I use it for my advantage.

 _Breathe…_

I ready my hand.

My heart slows.

 _Ready… aim…_

Time stops for a second.

I fire.

My ears ring from the shot, but I am staring at the entry wound—the gaping hole in his chest. His eyes barely widen as he turns his eyes down to the wound, tsking at the sight. "Oh Your Grace," he says, no weakness in his voice whatsoever. My heart hammers against my ribs as he meets my eyes. "I thought that you were better than this..." My gut twists as the wound refills with a metallic liquid, leaving the space the same as it was before the shot. I try to fight against the jerking of my limbs yet the pain is becoming harder to bare. He stands and lets me slump to the floor, sending his boot straight down onto my wrist.

A cry escapes me as he wrestles the weapon from my hold, kicking me in the gut and slinging my body over his shoulder. The pain escalates as I am rendered useless by the fit, failure burning through me as I battle off the seizure.

 _I'm sorry, Hylia..._ my mind whispers. _I failed you and I don't even know why..._

 _{You could never fail me, child.}_

The voice reflects around my mind, calming me into a state of peace. My body even ceases its violent jerks. I lift my head slightly without warning and look towards the statue again, perplexed at its sudden heavenly glow. The man doesn't notice as he turns around, and within moments there is a flash of light and I'm catapulted into the water. I land with a hard thud and immediately flip myself onto my back with a cough; surprise and fear running through me as he storms over to me. He holds me by the face and hoists me out of the water—eliciting pathetic whimpers from me.

"She can protect you all she wants here, Your Grace," he seethes. "But Her power can only go so far. One day you will be mine, and then you will suffer the wrath of a thousand aeons." The light that hit him before envelopes me once again, forcing him to release me before disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

 _{It is done.}_

Tears bubble at the back of my eyes as I let them close, curling my body in on itself. My body begins to tingle and jerk again, pain clouding my vision so much that it becomes blurred. _He's gone but I'm still in pain... Why?_ I try to call out for help, although I can't even hear if I say anything or not. With each heartbeat random flares of light and varying images flash across my sight, each generating more pain than the last. My breath becomes slow and raspy, even when I vaguely feel my body being lifted into someone's lap. Terrified that he may be back, I struggle against them until a gentle voice whispers into my ear, "It's alright... I'm here."

 _It's you..._

I reach up to his blurry face, my hands still violently shaking. "S-S... Stay..." I choke, the pain nearly unbearable.

Through the fog of awareness, he replies with a squeeze of my hands, "Wherever you go I go..."

I smile, or I try to.

 _{There is something that you must see...}_

Then I black out.

* * *

 _"We cannot learn without pain."_

~Aristotle~

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Once again this was not how I expected this one to go. I had to research non-epileptic fits for this one too, so I'm sure that was strange on my search history at 12am. Either way I am really happy for everyone's support with this story and hope that it'll carry on now that these updates will get longer. Last year of college will kill me, but I love this story too much at the moment.

~RandomButLoved~


	6. Her Truth

_**Author's Note:**_ Slightly longer delay, but I have had so much on at the moment. College is a pain, but oh well. I have been super excited about this one, and I'd like to mention that I was inspired by Coin Operated for the first part of this chapter, an amazing story on here, and another part of this story is dedicated to a certain reviewer who has wanted some fluff ;) You know who you are!

 _ **Bound History**_

 _Chapter 6: Her Truth_

~O~

 _It's late at night. The breeze is cool as the clouds drift over the blanket of stars. My mind recognises some, but I don't have time to name more than a few in my head before the sound of footsteps catch my attention. I turn my gaze down, finding myself in a once beautiful garden that has now been left behind to overgrow for at least a year. The pathways are still visible, but barely. A large building towers tall above me, candlelight flickering in the small windows. For such an overgrown place, it seems peaceful enough._

 _The footfalls grow larger, and I turn just in time to see a woman rushing through the gardens, holding up her numerous skirts to reveal bare feet beneath. Her white dress, adorned with the Hylian Crest cut into the hemline, billows up with each stride, an extra layer beginning beneath her breasts to act as another skirt. Her sleeves end at her wrists and droop down, and I can't help but admire her for carrying all of that weight as I start after her. The moon highlights her golden hair, numerous jewels and ribbons dangling from her circlet. For a moment, I worry that the lavender underskirt that trails behind her will cause her to trip, yet she holds herself better than any noblewoman._

 _I follow the woman through the garden and down a set of mossy steps, both of us spotting another figure at the same time. They sit on the lip of a nearby fountain, crimson mantle protecting them from the slight chill in the air. The woman stops for a minute—as if nervous to say anything—and it takes her a while to regain her composure. It's confusing to see such a determined lady lose herself so quickly; especially at the sight of someone she hasn't even greeted yet._

 _"Hero," she calls out softly, causing the figure to flinch and turn; the moon catching their form._

 _My breath hitches._

 _"Link…?" I whisper. He seems older, his eyes duller than usual, but he looks so similar._

 _The man stands and bows to the woman. I stand between the two of them in intrigue. "Yes, Your Grace?"_

 _My eyes widen. Am I being shown something about Hylia?_

 _She hesitates, then, "The banquet is commencing soon. I thought that I would find you before you were late." He nods in thanks, although says or does nothing else. The woman stands there in silence for a while, simply studying him, until she builds up the courage to take a few steps forward. "May I sit with you, Hero?" He tugs off his cloak and lays it on the lip of the fountain for her, leading them to study the water for far too long. It seems as if they have known each other for a few hours. If this is Hylia and her Champion, then why aren't they closer?_

 _I thought they saved the world together, not sat in awkward silences._

 _"May I inquire as to why you are sat out here all alone, Hero?" Her Grace asks with genuine curiosity. "I thought that you would be enjoying your new-found freedom."_

 _He merely shrugs, his response quick and sharp, "I do not belong with them, Your Grace. I have been released to do my duty, not to socialise with those who dubbed me as mad." She swallows thickly, and regret shines in the Hero's eyes. He stands and addresses her quietly, "I apologise, Your Grace. My mood is somber and far from welcoming for your first day on the Surface. I can escort you back to the Fortress or leave you with your thoughts?"_

 _"No, Hero, you may stay," she atones. "I will not leave my Hero alone when—"_

 _"May you please not refer to me with that title, Your Grace? I am undeserving after four years in chains and have a name like everyone else," the man snaps suddenly. When he realises who he has just spoke to in such a harsh way, he clears his throat and avoids her eyes. "I apologise... it has been a long time since I have interacted with a person who wasn't giving me rations. It seems that I have unfairly treated you, Your Grace." Still standing, the man bows. "I shall leave you before I make a larger fool of myself."_

 _My heart sinks. Was he always so self-critical when he did so much good?_

 _{It is the mindset of many Heroes. Have you not seen similar in yours?}_

 _I have._

 _Wait… mine?_

 _Is Link—?_

 _"Wait!" the lady suddenly calls out, reaching out to take his arm. His eyes meet hers evenly. "We were meant for something bigger. In the same way that this form is only a part of my essence because it couldn't handle all of it, you are the extraordinary in the ordinary world. In time, there will be more like you, but right now the ordinary men and women can't understand how you saw the future." He raises a brow, confused. "You have suffered so much… and no matter what happens I will save you from another life of pain and torment. You deserve to soar, not be subject to abuse and imprisonment."_

 _He notices the tears bubbling in her eyes and wipes them away in the spur of the moment. "We both do…"_

 _She smiles genuinely, then, "What if we didn't attend this banquet tonight?"_

 _"Your Grace, you must. You—"_

 _"I know," she relents, wrapping her hand around his. This is the closest they've been tonight. "I must be there, but I refuse to subject you to the same, especially with so many mistrusting nobles. If we are to truly find freedom in this caged world during our last few months of this War—I pray—will you be with me?" He is silent as she adds, "Will you meet me in my chamber at midnight? I know that it is your first night of freedom, but I would prefer to talk with you in peace… with no duties or prying eyes."_

 _He simply nods. "Your Grace..."_

 _She takes his face into her hands. My heart skips a beat. "Whether you say yes or no, always know this… in a world that seems to be against you, I believe in you."_

 _Despite the heartwarming sentiment, the man's face pales without warning and he squirms out of her grip. "I-I'm sorry… this was a terrible mistake. You must soar, Your Grace, not me… it took me a moment to realise my proper place." Her Grace's face falls. She opens her mouth to stop him, but he shakes his head. "I am sorry, Your Grace… but I… I must go."_

 _"Link!" she calls as he quickly leaves. "Link please!"_

 _She races off after him, and I don't even move more than a few steps before the world falls away._

I lie there in the darkness for a long time, unsure of whether I will see something else or I'm actually awake—the difference blurred for a while. My eyes feel like lead when I actually attempt to open them, my limbs the same and just as tense. It's hard to move, it's hard to breathe, it's hard to do anything.

 _'You will find more answers soon… but for now you must face your own truth._ '

My own truth?

I'm just about aware of someone holding me, though a sudden association to something that I can't remember and it sends me into a struggling fit. The person instantly reacts, rubbing my arm and nape of my back until I manage to calm down. My eyes flutter open, what I saw still prominent in my mind.

"Hero…?"

"Zelda?" I finally register who is holding me, and when he realises this too he leans in for a bone-crushing hug. I choke out his name in joy as I feel no other negative presence around me, finally able to stop fighting for a few moments. A voice in the distance tells him to give me space, but we merely respond by holding each other tighter. "I should have stayed at your side," he whispers fiercely. "If he comes near you again, I'll—"

I push myself into his form harder in order to cut him off. I don't want to talk about that man—not now. The memories of when I was last awake start coming back to me in small drips. Link holds on until I calm down once more. He holds me at arm's length and tucks a lock of my wet hair behind my ear with a smile. All I can do is dumbly murmur, "I'm glad to see you again." He presses a kiss to the crown of my head before turning to another; holding me close as Sheykal comes into view and kneels before us.

"How are you feeling, Zelda?"

I shrug. "My body aches but I'll be able to carry on." I pause, glancing between them. "How long have I been out?"

Sheykal casts her eyes to the sky. "It's a few hours before dawn. We've been trying to help you all night."

My cheeks grow hot. "I'm sorry. I… I don't really know what happened in detail."

Link meets my eyes. "Don't be sorry… but if you want you can tell us what you do remember." I nod slowly.

"I remember… *him*. I remember him making me remember things from another time. I tried to fight him but it wasn't enough and I…" _"I thought that you were better than this..."_ I swallow thickly. "He almost took me but something about this place stopped him. He was gone before you got here." Link rubs my arm comfortingly. "Did he come back? I'm sorry I couldn't hold him off…"

"He hasn't, and no one could do much to that man with what he did," Sheykal steps in after I trail off. I look up to her, confused. "You said that he made you remember something… if he did as you say, then it would explain the potency of dark magic in your body when we got here. That would have triggered your physical fit and the memory."

Link glances away. For a moment, I see a flash of fear in his eyes. I really must have been in a bad way when they found me.

"Once you feel better, we will make our way back to the Lucus and let you rest properly," Link clarifies once he's regained his composure. "Unless you know where we should go next, we'll talk with Impa." I cast my mind back to what I saw whilst I was unconscious. If it did take place during the Great War, then that place is probably nonexistent in the present. When I shake my head, he asks me softly, "What do you want to do? We can go or we can stay until you get better."

I swallow and shake my head. That man could come back at any time. "No… I want to go back."

He squeezes my arm. "We'll go back, Zelda, and we'll work from there. You'll be free soon…"

 _"You deserve to soar."_

I snap my head up in his direction as he helps me up and towards the entrance. "Link?" I ask. He glances down at me. "We both deserve to fly, you know; not just me. I believe in you too..." He raises a brow and passes me a confused smile as he holds me tighter. I shake my head and glance to the entrance of the spring once more. Either he has no idea what I mean and never will, or he really is the Hero that the voice told me and he just doesn't know it.

 _Or I'm going mad._

Smiling at the thought, I stand tall as we leave.

Whether I am or not, it won't change that fact that I'm not leaving him again.

* * *

We arrive back at the Lucus not long before midday, Impa tending to the crops as we return. I proceed to try and help them all throughout the day, only to end up being forced to go and sleep after the "strain" my body has been through. Despite my protests, I sleep the afternoon away nonetheless. After eating and discussing our next move, I clean our clothes and brush down Sauvage before spending the evening with Link on our veranda. I go through his notes on the map and start making my own notes about what all of this could mean. Link helps where he can, but he's quieter than normal.

But no matter how much I ask about what's going on in that thick skull of his, but his face heats up and he forces it away.

We work into the early evening before settling down, and with Link's odd behaviour my mind shifts to what the voice told me even when I fall asleep.

 _'You will find more answers soon… but for now you must face your own truth_.'

Is my truth what he's hiding?

As I sleep, my mind replays what I saw after that man had attacked me in the Temple. If my suspicions about their identities are right, then when I saw must have taken place not long after the White Goddess descended to the Surface in order to save her people from the Demon King. The banquet must have been to celebrate her arrival and the hopeful end of the Great War. Little is known about her Champion, so his reluctance to see his friends is confusing at best.

Why didn't he want to go? And why did the voice say that his mindset was similar in "my Hero?"

No one really knows what happened to him, and it saddens me to think that we have forgotten one of this country's first ever Heroes; and one who seems to have suffered so much too.

But before I can think deeper into the idea whilst asleep, I'm awoken in the night by someone kicking me.

Still recovering from my fit from before, my eyes groggily snap open to notice Link awake beside me. I go to say something before realising how tense he seems. I slowly reach out to touch his back, but he's silently on his feet and out of the door before I can touch him. Confused, I shake off my body's desire to sleep and push myself onto my feet.

My bare feet slap against the wood as I quietly chase after him, following his silhouette out into the cold night air and down the path that I had taken only yesterday morning to bathe. He veers off down a path of his own, walking quicker than I would have expected since he's just woken up. He clasps his hands in front of him, a clear sign of deep thought as he slips down a slightly wider path. I lose sight of him for a few minutes as we dart between the trees, although after a while the path finally sends me to him.

He has settled down beside the river, the moon almost at its zenith and lighting my path towards him. The water from the river glitters in the moonlight, lapping onto the grass and mossy rocks slightly as it harshly gushes around a bend. I linger for awhile and think about what I should say—if anything at all. Back in Skyloft, he rarely got up and left in the middle of the night unless he needed to clear his head or he had a job to do. And since the latter doesn't play a part right now, I take a deep breath and assume that he saw something whilst asleep.

 _A place where most doubts arise from…_

Shuffling over the slabs at my feet, I silently step over the vines and branches that have settled on the earth. Once I am but a few feet away, I finally call his name without anymore hesitation, causing him to force a smile as he looks over at me. "Oh, Zelda," he says. "Did I wake you?"

For a second, his words blur out. I can only see who could have been Hylia's Champion.

Then I realise what he said and still can't ignore the light in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask, ignoring his own question as I take a seat down beside him. Link raises a brow. I roll my eyes. "You can't hide much from me, you know. I know you had a nightmare, and I'm here to listen to you… you do so much for me, Link. This is the least I can do for you." I smile sweetly at him, my heart sinking when his face falls and he avoids my gaze. I tilt my head. "Link? What did you dream about?"

He stays there in silence for a long while before facing the river, resting his chin on his knees. "I dreamt that I was too late reaching the spring." He snorts darkly. "I was in reality… but in the dream he didn't just force you into that fit. Goddesses I could hear you, but you were so far away. By the time I got there… Zelda, there was so much blood. You all blamed me, and then—" He violently shudders. "Nevermind. It just made me realise how much I care about you. I found you, but at the cost of others. I promised to never let us part again like we did before, but then we did and it came at the cost of you…"

"Oh Link…"

"You're all I have right now. If something happened to you, there would be so many people who you'd leave behind. But… I guess with me I only have you and Raven now—though he isn't here and you're…" His eyes find mine for a moment, and I realise that despite how much he's telling me, there's something major that he's holding back. "I won't ever leave you, Zelda, and I'll do everything to keep you safe. You have so much more to live for than me, so I—"

"Don't devalue yourself like that, Link," I cut in firmly, taking his hands into mine and forcing him to look at me. "What happened there wasn't your fault, and no matter how important I am to that man, I won't let you die—especially not because you think that putting yourself second like always is right. You've been thinking about this all night, but I won't let it carry on."

He smiles, but it isn't as genuine as it could be. "I know that. I just… I need to do what's right, and making sure that you're safe is that. I need to put myself second for this, Zelda. It's right. People need you…" His eyes dull. "You don't need me. No one really needs me…"

I swallow thickly, the same feeling and desire that I felt at the end of the dance in Ordon rising in my chest. "But I… I need you… Y-You're too beautiful to lose…"

His eyes widen. "Zelda…?"

"Just listen," I say. The words just stream out. "Ever since I met you, I never wanted you to leave my side. You meant and still mean so much to me, and when you came back to me those few nights ago, I knew that I was going to be safe. Yes that man was quicker than you in the Temple, but he has magic and an intent that keeps us all worried, but I could never once blame you for what you're blaming yourself for. You're so adamant that no one needs you, but when I left Skyloft I had a hole in my heart that no one else could fill. If you were gone from this world, Link… Goddesses, my soul would die with you. It's selfish and horrible to say, but if anything keeps you here, then know that I need you. You are my home, my safety, and someone that I have loved for so long without any regrets."

He shuffles around so that his legs rest on the grass, eyes illuminated by the moon as he whispers, "You… you love me?"

My heart stops.

I lower my head in an attempt to cover up my flushed cheeks. "I, uh…" I hadn't realised what I had said. Is this what the fluttering in my chest means? What the desire to stay by his side and protect him has meant all along? "I mean that…"

He lifts my chin up and brushes a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Do you truly mean that?"

A moment passes.

Then a voice in my mind spurs me into a moment of courage.

 _'You will find more answers soon… but for now you must face your own truth._ '

 _My own truth…_

I brush my fingers against his face, our breath warm on one another. "When I realised, it was too late but I didn't have the ability to carry on without you and—"

"I'm glad you didn't," he steps in. "Because neither could I."

I blink once and he's hesitant.

I blink again and his lips have collided with mine.

Shock forces me away from him, yet as he starts to sputter out an apology, that he didn't mean to do that, I remember something.

Within a few months after meeting, my mother brought hundreds of people together (many of them suitors) for a piano recital. It was all on me; the expectation, the perfection of the evening, everything. I messed up a single note, and was reprimanded for an hour in private. Link had found me crying on the street and proceeded to give me what little food he could afford, tell one of the attendants back at the gathering that I was safe, and letting me stay with him for the night in his clothes and talk. It was in that same night that I wanted to stay there. It was safe and happy, and I was with someone who cared so much but never pushed. It took me until after I left Skyloft to realise how I felt, and by that point I was convinced that it was one sided and I couldn't utter a word.

I was wrong.

And I'm glad.

As he continues, I break free of my daze and stop his lips with another kiss. It's his turn to act surprised, though he doesn't back away like I did. If anything, he leans in more. I push my feet into the ground to try and move closer, though the grass seems to be wetter than I realise and I slip unceremoniously. He falls onto his back, and I tumble onto his chest. We are forced apart for a moment, but not long. I finally feel what I have wanted for so long—true freedom and safety. No standards, no limits, just a pure and innocent love that doesn't try to force me to be something else.

It isn't a sugarcoated fantasy; it's real life, but just as blissful.

Once we finally pull away, we're still close. He tenderly caresses my hip with his thumb, sending warm tingles through my bones. I reach out to touch his cheek as he wraps his hand around my waist, and I can't seem to hold back a chuckle when my dirty hand smears mud across his face. As he realises what has happened, he laughs too as he guides my face closer to his. "Do you want to sleep?"

I fake a gasp. "How could I be tired when I thought that you never felt like this towards me until now?" He rolls his eyes, feeling the same. "But I'll go wherever you go…"

"And that will be bed," he says, then thinks back on what he had said. I snort in an unladylike fashion. "I meant that you need to rest. I would stay here for much longer, but—"

"We'll stay here then," I step in, pulling him upright. Link lifts me into his lap, ignoring the mud splattering across his clothes in the process. "You know, Link," I remark. "Once we put all of this ugliness behind us, we'll return to our normal lives. But when that happens, what will you do?"

He squeezes my arm. "I have everything that I could want… maybe the chance to be a part of Aunt Mila's lineup of suitors. I may have a chance now…"

I smile. "I'd choose you no matter what they said," I confess. "But no matter what happens, Link, I'll make sure that you find happiness. I'll go wherever you go—that's our mantra—and no man or class system will change that." He plants a kiss on the crown of my head. "I can see it. Travelling Hyrule together, making our way however we need to. We could even find Raven and stay in Labrynna for a while. That man will be gone, that Mr. Ardour will be with another woman, and we'll have the world at our feet—just like we always wanted."

Link's lips pull up into a small smile. "I'd like that… I'd like that a lot."

We stay like that for much longer than originally intended. The sun is halfway between its zenith and the horizon by the time we are both falling asleep on one another's shoulders. Despite this, Link still lifts me into his arms and insists on carrying me back—constantly ignoring my protests of my ability to walk on my own. Unfortunately for me, I'm almost asleep by the time we return to the Sheikah abode, our clothes still decorated with dried mud as we settle down.

Just like the last night we spent in this room, our hands are intertwined.

But this time it's different; before it was friendly and protective, yet this time it's a promise of closeness that no one else can match. It promises protection but in a stronger way; something I had originally thought impossible.

I suppose ever since the night of my failed recital, this was always meant to be.

I suppose it took a threatening man and a revelation of a lifetime to spur us into not wasting time and living in the present moment for once.

But it will take much more to tear us apart.

* * *

My eyes flutter open, like I've woken from a long dream. The sunlight streams in between the cracks in the panels, brightening the room completely. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and go to stretch, only to be obstructed by a hand on my arm. Glancing up, my eyes sleepily fall onto Link's sleeping form. His face is still dotted with mud, returning the memories to me in an instant. The voice was right about me finding out my own truths; it just happened quicker than I had expected originally.

And what surprises me even more is that I can't stop smiling.

Careful not to disturb his pleasant slumber, I gingerly brush away the dirt from his cheek. However, just as I start moving my hand away, he stirs a little. He falls back asleep, and I doze off again too because when I open my eyes again, my hand is still on his cheek and Link's hand is brushing some hair from my face. By the time he notices that I am awake, his hand freezes. "Good morning," he mumbles with a sheepish smile. I study him for a while, unsure of what to say.

Dumbly, I stutter out, "D-Did you have a bad dream last night?"

"I did, but I had you too. Hopefully what happened wasn't a dream too," he laughs lightly, resting his thumb on my jaw. He frowns. "Unless you've changed your—"

I halt him with a kiss, something so bold that I wasn't sure I had it in me. "I couldn't change my mind, Link."

A knock suddenly sounds at the door.

I jump, the roll my eyes when I notice Link nodding off. Shoving him aside, I rise and slide open the panel. Sheykal stands on the other side, fully dressed and prepared for whatever we must do next, her hair tied back into a long plait. She raises a brow at my slightly stained clothes. "I thought you washed your clothes before retiring last night?"

"I did, but I wanted some air and misplaced my steps," I half lie. My resolve wavers when Link struggles to hold back a snort, and I clear my throat. "We will be out and ready soon. Do you have any ideas of where we could go to next? Or is it safer to stay here until I am given something else?"

"I believe Impa has an idea. But I shall leave you two to… your own devices." I nod and begin to close the door, only for the Sheikah to grasp my arm and lower her voice. "Just because you heard me ranting to Impa, doesn't mean that you still need to prove yourself. Holding your own against that man and showing Hylia's strength is enough."

She leaves me completely dumbfounded.

I turn back to Link and begin gathering my clothes together. I manage to keep him awake long enough to be useful, and we pack everything up quicker than usual. At the back of my mind, I wonder if my letter has reached Aunt Mila yet, but tell myself it couldn't have arrived that fast.

We meet outside as the sun makes its way towards its zenith, and Impa waits for us beside our horses. "Sheykal has insisted that she comes with you, and I shall stay behind to tend to the Lucus. If ever need to return to safety, then you will always have a place here." I softly thank her before asking where we shall go next. "According to the tomes, the Spirit Maiden travelled to the scorched earth of Eldin, and if the fates want you to follow that path—history has aided us."

"Thank you for everything, Impa," I say quietly. She smiles but says nothing, merely bowing to us all and seeing us off.

It isn't long after we leave that I vow to give Impa something the next time we return to her after all that she has done.

We travel into the late evening, Sheykal guiding us down a few shortcuts that she knows. The air becomes warmer as we veer away from the river and make our way towards the more populated parts of the forest, stopping for a while to give our horses a break before continuing on into the night. We had discussed about staying in Ordon overnight before carrying on toward Eldin. Despite this, we are all tiring by the time we see the entrance of the village. Glad to be back in a more familiar place, we all share smiles as we dismount our mounts.

A figure is standing there, and for a moment I wonder if it's Ilia waiting for us. My heart jumps at the idea, and I squint to help recognise them through the dark.

When I realise that they're running towards us, their stature becomes more built than the village girl, and a certain voice reaches my ear.

"Zelda!"

Dread hits my gut like lead.

"Oh Goddesses no…"

They're running towards us, and for a moment everything shuts down.

Because who else is waiting for us at the entrance but Groose Adour?

* * *

 _"Love is what carries you, for it is always there, even in the dark, or most in the dark, but shining out at times like gold stitches in a piece of embroidery."_

~Wendell Berry~

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** And there you go! I feel that the middle part/decleration of love may have to be changed in the future, but right now I'd like to see what you all think. It was based on the beach scene from Catching Fire too, just because I love it in the book and on screen. They have been friends for longer than in most stories, and after that dance a reviewer spurred me on; I was going to have this happen much later, but I need fluff to keep me going in college.

~RandomButLoved~


	7. Her Suitor

_**Author's Note:**_ Did you think I'd manage to update again so quickly? Well neither did I! I've slaved over this chapter all weekend just because I was excited to do it. It's kind of another filler, but I've been wanting to expand Groose a little bit more and keep him in the story, so I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to his character and how he interacts with everyone. Hopefully it will be enough to tide you all over for a while!

 _ **Bound History**_

 _Chapter 7: Her Suitor_

~O~

"M-Mr. Adour?"

The man races toward us in such a comical fashion that that I barely have time to react before he has gathered me up into his arms, breathing hard down my neck. "Oh Zelda, I was worried about you to the moon and back when I read that letter of yours! To think that you'd been taken away from me without warning is just absurd!" He crushes me tighter, and for a moment I can feel legitimate concern for me. Then he breathes into my ear again, "Oh, my Zelda, I've come to bring you home. Back to where you belong with the people that you belong with…" Alarm bells already started ringing as soon as I recognised the man, but now even more so.

He is thrown away from me suddenly, and I am thankful to see Link and Sheykal stand at my sides. Clenching my fists, I say as the man rises, "I wasn't taken against my will, Mr. Adour, and I believe it is rather rude to read one's letters to a loved one. Before you had a slim chance at courting me, and now that has vanished as well." His eyes widen, and for a second I regret being so harsh. But when I realise what he is trying to do, I stand tall. "I appreciate your concern, but that letter was one of reassurance to my dear Aunt and so I would like you to return to her with that assurance before going back to the courts from whence you came."

I can feel Link's eyes on me; he hasn't heard me sound like this for a long time.

He never liked it when I had to use this tone.

Mr. Adour dusts himself off and takes my hand gently into his. "I believe that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, and for that I deeply apologise. As it is rather dangerous on the fields, I shall stay overnight in this… small town and make it up to you by offering you a stay at my lodge until you are ready to return." His eyes narrow when I glance over to my companions.

"And my friends?"

"Should find a place in the village," he answers, chuckling when I meet his gaze. "Zelda, you needn't bother about them. They have returned you—albeit in a rough condition—so now I can take over from here."

The suitor removes his long coat and drapes it over my shoulders, steering me away from my friends. "Mr. Adour," I say, breaking out of his grip. "I am sorry if I sent the wrong signals, but I never actually agreed to come with you. I would much prefer to stay with my companions and the people that I know better."

Groose chuckles. "Oh Zelda, stop it with this nonsense. You know that you'll be safer with me than in the village. Not to doubt your abilities," he adds to Link and Sheykal.

Link leans forward to touch my shoulder, his hand when he notes Groose's reaction. His hand drops. "Zelda, it'll be alright. You can go with him."

"No," I snap back. "Not without either of you."

"We'll be fine, Zelda. Don't worry about us."

Groose steps forwards, "Now we agree on one thing." I glance between all three of them, realising that I'm in a losing battle. They're all telling me what to do and I can't stand it. I suppose Link is saying it for my own good and Sheykal is merely observing but…

I sigh. "Alright…"

"That's my girl," he whispers into my ear. "He won't know what hit him when you escape." I smile softly. He knows how the world works; he told me so however many times; but he still wants to protect me.

Groose leans in close and pulls us apart. "You and I may agree on one thing, boy, but it doesn't give you the right to overstep your boundaries. I am her suitor, not you."

Without casting another gaze to Link or Sheykal, Groose wraps his arm around my waist and begins to guide me away. My eyes snap back to who I'm unwillingly leaving behind, Link talking to the Sheikah without taking his eyes off of me. A part of me wonders how confused Sheykal must be right now, and all I can do is pass them a sympathetic look before Groose is helping me up onto his stallion (side saddle, of course). I watch Link, refusing to make a scene here until I have a means of escape, and my heart flutters at the small smile that he gives me.

Courage surges through me for a moment, but before I can use it to dismount, Sheykal jogs up to us before Link realises what I was about to do.

"Sir," she begins, catching the man's attention. "This should be the last time that we bother you, so I'd like to mention that we shall return Miss. Zelda's belongings in the morning before you return to Castle Town." But as she's speaking, Sheykal slips something into my boot. I pretend to ignore it, but I do nod to her after she finishes.

"Very well," is all he says. I have very little time to smile towards the two of them before Groose sends his stallion speeding off.

All I can do is pray that this is only temporary and I can escape quicker than last time I had to climb out of my window to get away from him.

* * *

It isn't a long journey to the large lodge, yet I am silent throughout. Groose attempts to make some conversation, though when he notices how quiet I am willing to be he soon becomes silent himself. The sun is on the threshold between afternoon and evening by the time we reach Groose's second home. The lodge isn't overly large, but effortlessly beats the Mayor's home back in Ordon by a few stories. Mr. Adour is still a gentleman enough to help me down and usher me out of the cold, allowing one of his maids to guide me to a room and help me change.

The maid, whose name I never catch, leads me into a large bedroom with teal walls trimmed with golden decorations. Whilst I won't ever sleep in the bed, it covers a big portion of the room, the vanity and wardrobe opposite it gleaming in the light. She dresses me in a soft baby blue gown, the bodice hugging my chest whilst the numerous sheer layers above the main skirt (which thankfully flows straight down instead of outward) drift onto the ground elegantly. I'm not permitted to wear my boots, of course, however the small heeled shoes that I am given in return are rather beautiful; the strap around my ankle lined with satin.

As much as I cannot stand Mr. Adour's behaviour, he most likely bought this for whoever he was going to court, to which he has some taste.

Just before I'm escorted down to eat, I finally get to see what Sheykal put in my boot. After the maid has left, I tip my boot up and watch as a tiny note tumbles onto the plush rug. I pluck the small piece of parchment from the ground and unfurl it, _'Return to your chambers by 6 o'clock and leave your window open.'_

My gut flips about in joy, and I feel less alone. Even when the same maid comes to escort me downstairs, I'm smiling.

And I'm still smiling up until the door leading into the dining area.

Knocking softly, the double oak doors open from the other side to reveal a green dining hall filled with family paintings and memorabilia. A long mahogany table sits in the centre of the room, eight chairs neatly around it despite only two places have been set down. The small fire roars off to the side, the late afternoon glow highlighting the man on the other side of the table. He rises with a large grin and makes his way over to me, "That's much better, my Zelda," he stammers, reaching forward to kiss my hand. He helps me sit; something which has always annoyed me; before taking a seat of his own on the opposite side. Servants bring out a large plate of game to feast on, to which Groose chuckles at my apparent response. "Did they feed you well, my Zelda? You seem rather shocked to see normal food…"

I close my mouth. "Yes they did, Mr. Adour. I am simply not used to such large portions; even at home."

He hums in agreement without making a remark.

For a moment, I'm willing to spend time with my Aunt's suitor of choice.

However my mind changes not long after we have begun to eat.

"So, my Zelda, why did you willingly choose to trape around the forest with commoners? Your Aunt knows you well enough, but I do not."

I hold back a sigh and straighten in the plus seat, sorely missing Link's presence to keep me calm. I can feel Sheykal from afar—willing me to focus—but I still wish that they were beside me. I cut into my meat, "I wanted to come down and visit a few old friends before my Aunt sent me back into courting for the summer months, and was ready to travel towards Eldin in search of gifts for my suitors before you arrived." It's a lie at best, but necessary for the cause. Groose merely nods and continues to eat. "So," I add after a few moments. "How did you come to own this lodge? I wouldn't expect you to have such a place near Ordon Village…"

He glances around the private dining chamber in reminiscence. A servant fills my glass with more wine before scampering away. "It was my father's old hunting lodge before he moved his oil business into Holodrum." I hum in light interest. "If you wanted to come here, Zelda, you could have just _said_ before rushing off without warning."

"If I may be so crude, Mr. Adour, I barely know you and I much prefer the presence of so called "commoners" than men who see themselves as masters of the universe."

There's a beat of silence.

Then I hear him mutter, "Now I see why your Mother forced you out of Skyloft." My fork clatters against the plate, my face a mask of shock. "O-Oh, Zelda, I didn't mean it in that way. I just find that your approach to the other classes as rather different to the majority, a-and so I see why your Mother sent you to stay with your Aunt: so you could be more like us."

My stomach twists at the way he refers to himself and others as "like us."

The clock chimes 5:45.

Refusing to act out and prove his point even more, I briskly finish my meal in silence before calmly requesting, "I believe that after the vast amount of travelling, I have become rather tired. I thank you for the meal but must retire early, if you would permit me." He is stunned for a moment, surprised when I leave so quickly once he nods dumbly—too focused on my figure to realise I have gone.

I hoist up my heavy skirts as I dart between servants, ignoring Groose's cries as I set a course for my temporary chamber. My heart is desperate for me to run out of the doors, but I have to buy time first. Not only would word go back to my Aunt about my behaviour (not that she minds as much as Mother, of course), but I must stick to Sheykal's plan. Reaching the gilded steps, I immediately race up them, only turning when heavy feet followed by a hand in mine startles me into a halt. "Please, Zelda… my heart is yours if you want it. I know I've messed up, but I can and will make it up to you."

I smile and take his hand. "It is nothing against you, Mr. Adour. I promise you that." A half-lie, but enough. "What my family do not see is that my heart was given to another a long time ago, so all I can do is beg of you to find another woman who will love you and your business as much as I love another. I'm sorry, Mr. Adour."

And yet, as I turn away and continue up the steps, he has the audacity to call, "It's the boy, isn't it?" My lips part. I stop again but refuse to look at him. "I saw the way you looked back at him. You dote on him like a lovesick common woman, but I have more to offer than he does. I have money, land… everything you could ever want, Zelda. What does he have? Don't pity him when there is better on offer… especially within your bounds." Against my better judgement, I meet the man's golden eyes. He really is sincere, and I know that… yet I won't fall into the trap of the upper class ideal. "Please, my Zelda, don't be another one of those ladies for him to use."

All I can manage to bite out is, "I believe you refer to the men in court rather than someone that I trust with my life."

Thankfully Groose lets me leave, dignifying me by staying on the staircase. I slow my pace as I finally find my room once again, slamming the door shut and slumping against it. Anger at his words stains my mind still, the way he considers Link beneath him because he has "less to offer" only sparking my annoyance even more. Mr. Adour can offer me physical things for marriage, but what does that do for me when I have another who treats me as I am even if he has "nothing to offer" me?

I let my head fall into mind hands.

I don't think like the rest of them do. For them love is just another factor that ruins arrangements. For them, I'm being selfish and not taking up Mr. Adour on his offer. With his land and his Father's business, my family wouldn't have to think about their name dying out at all—just when was the child coming out of our marriage? Goddesses, my Mother would be calling me selfish for acting so "inconsiderate" towards a viable suitor if she could see me now. She wouldn't care about my feelings for "the boy," especially given his lack of status. If anything she'd force me up and make me fall to my knees before Groose in hopes of forgiveness and marriage. Then I would be trapped in their circle with no way out.

 _But you're not there yet_ , I tell myself. _You still have a way out of this._

My eyes land on the window.

 _I still have a way out._

I pick myself up off of the floor and make my way open to the window, forcing it open and leaning out. No one is outside, so I do the next best thing. The last time this happened, Link had used the device he made to help me down, but this time—assuming that they'll want me to escape like this after last time—I'll have to rely on the vines and outer beams holding the lodge together. It won't be easy in this dress, but I don't have time to change into my old clothes and ditch the dress. I will just have to make do. Hoisting myself onto the windowsill, I tug up my skirts and swing one leg over the edge.

 _You're going to get out of this…_

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Not now," I call out immediately, working my foot around the edge of the window so I can make my escape. They knock again as my foot hooks onto the ledge beneath the window. "I'm about to bathe," I lie. "Could you please wait?" They don't do anything in response, leaving me to start lifting my second leg out. The drop isn't nearly as high as the length I climbed from at my Aunt's home, however it still sends my nerves bubbling around my gut. Once I manage to lift my leg over, my ears catch onto a certain sound.

 _Someone's whistling…_

I strain my ears to hear what it could be, surprised to hear such a sweet sound in this place.

Without warning, the tune hits me.

 _"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising…"_

My heart skips a beat. "How…?"

My legs swing back in and ruin all of my hard work. I sprint across the room and fling open the door, my heart jumping when I find a familiar figure leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. "I wondered how long it—" I don't let him finish before I've dragged him inside by his collar and locked the door. Grabbing his face, I breathe in sheer delight, "How did you get past the servants?"

"Does it matter?" Link replies with a smirk. "Sheykal is waiting outside with the horses and we agreed to pay Ilia and her Father to stay at their home for the night. It isn't ideal, but it'll have to do." He slips his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to the crown of my head. "I thought I said that I never wanted you out of my sight after what happened in the Temple?"

I laugh lightly. "I need to keep you on your feet every once in a while, huh?" He rolls his eyes but releases me when I move to grab my original clothes. He takes them and drops the bundle into his satchel, his smile dropping when there's a knock at the door. I press a finger to his lips, "I have just finished bathing. If Mr. Adour needs me then he can come for me himself."

"I guess I'll be back in a few minutes when you're more presentable then, my Zelda," comes the muffled response followed by retreating footsteps.

Link whispers, "My Zelda?"

I shake my head. As soon as we know the coast is clear, I grab a hold of Link's hand. "Is Sheykal waiting in the gardens behind the lodge?" He simply nods. I hold up our hands. "I believe it's time to break out then, huh?"

"Nothing would make me happier. And Zelda," he adds before we leave. "Nice dress."

Exchanging bashful grins, I murmur a quick thanks and tug him out of the door and into the clear hallway. It's simple enough, yet casts our shadows along the corridor enough that it nay draw attention to us. My skirts ruffle up around my legs as we speed up. I imagine the route in my head, trying my hardest to keep that image there from when I first arrived instead of my Mother's disapproving tone, smiling as the trapped feeling begins to fade away.

"Zelda?"

We both continue walking.

"My Zelda, what are you doing?"

Link and I glance back in unison, our eyes finding Groose's on the other side of the corridor. He calls my name again, and everything seems to fall into place.

Link and I immediately start running, the former allowing me to take the lead as I spot the nearest staircase. I skid a little on the polished wood, grabbing onto the bannister to support myself. My hair billows behind me as I swing around onto the steps and take two at a time, almost dragging Link along behind me if he wasn't keeping up so well. Groose already knows who he is by how close we run together and keep one another from laughing. Bounding down the steps, we leap off of the last stair and sprint down the carpeted corridor, shafts of moonlight illuminating our pathway through the windows.

He's still far enough behind for us to slow down but we don't even consider it. Gasping apologies to the maids, I hike up my skirts further and cast my gaze back to Link for a moment. His flushed skin and beaming smile does nothing to stop my elation, and even with Groose's form behind him I can't stop laughing. He glances back to the servants suddenly when he accidentally knocks them aside and shouts, "Sorry! You're doing a great job, I'm sure! Keep at it!"

I laugh so much that I nearly trip over my dress.

I take him through a set of large doors and slip between the furniture of a sitting area, throwing open the back doors within moments. Our footfalls dance across the thick rugs with Groose's far off in the distance. But we still refuse to stop. The honey glow of the inside spirals out onto the cobbles and highlights Sheykal's form which waits for us patiently with our horses. The yard isn't overly big, yet it isn't guarded whatsoever like the entrance is. Stables line three out of four sides, the final side directly ahead open for our escape. Sheykal ushers us onward as she mounts her horse, clearly glad to see us.

Groose isn't far behind us as Link helps me up onto Sauvage. He wouldn't normally, although he sees how layered my dress is and gives me the helps that I probably well needed. Mr. Adour is shocked that I don't ride side saddle, and even more so that we're darting away within seconds. "I'll wait for you, my Zelda! I promise!" he cries, but it's soon carried away by the wind.

Minutes later, as Faron Woods saves us from the lodge, we all burst out laughing—even Sheykal. "That's the most fun I've seen you two have," the Sheikah breathes.

"It's not far from the truth," Link agrees. "He's like a Castle guard!"

"He probably would have been if it wasn't for his Father's business," I gasp with a smile, then, "Thank you both for that. I don't think I could survive another minute in that place…"

They both smile back. "Even if this mission didn't exist," Sheykal remarks with a smile. "I wouldn't leave anyone near that man with he way he behaves."

We ride into the night, reaching Ordon in under an hour. Somehow Groose made it as long as possible; in his circle, horse riders aren't supposed to go fast unless it's necessary, but he still made the trip too long. Nonetheless, Ilia is standing in the kitchen window in wait once we reach the quaint town. Her eyes sparkle with recognition as we dismount, and in moments the front door swings open to reveal the warm atmosphere inside. She greets us with a grin, paying particular attention to Link when he brushes his fingers against my hand and offers to take our horses up to the ranch.

The village girl raises a brow at me as we enter, her Father already snoring upstairs. "Well, I 'spose you lot had an eventful evening, eh?" she remarks with a chuckle. Sheykal and I shake our heads with a laugh. "There's some food lef', but I'm sure you want to head to bed. We set up a bed fer you in the study, Sheikah." Sheykal nods, apparently having already met Ilia when they agreed for us to stay here, and thanks her again before heading up, leaving us alone.

I help Ilia clear up the kitchen since it's the least that I can do, especially after hearing that neither her nor her Father will take our money for staying. She constantly questions me about what happens, and I end up sitting down and explaining that going into the forest was helpful, but now I simply want to travel around; which isn't entirely a lie.

At one point we hear a set of footsteps coming inside, and seconds later Link pokes his head in to thank Ilia again and promise to pay her before heading up. The village girl is rather adamant about hearing what happened at the riverside, although seems satisfied enough with the bare minimum. "Well I've got my fill," she says after rising from her seat. "You better head on up t' bed before you fall asleep on my table."

I nod in gratitude, "Thank you again, Ilia."

"Oh you don' need to thank me," she waves me off. "Jus' do what you have to do an' let me know how he is every now an' again."

I head on upstairs and bump into Sheykal as she makes her way back from our room. I stop her before she can enter her room. "Sheykal… how did you write that note to me so quickly?"

She runs her hand through her hair, breaking up the plait. "It wasn't me who wrote it. Impa gave it to me before we set off. She didn't say much, but she can have some foresight of future events. I guess she must have seen you being separated from us and wanted to help our plan to work."

We both smile for a moment before I wring my hands, "I just… I really wanted to thank you for everything, Sheykal. I know I wasn't what you originally wanted, and now that I know that there's more to everything than I'd first thought, I'm going to make you glad for coming with us. You saved me from that man and now from my suitor, so now I want to tell you that I owe you, Sheykal."

At first I expect her to merely shrug me off, but she places her hand onto my shoulder with a smile, "Thank you, Zelda. And for the record, I was disappointed when a first class girl struggling to understand herself and the world arrived since Impa has waited so long for you to arrive… but you haven't backed out like most would, and then you fought off that man with everything that you had. For that, Zelda… for fighting instead of running away from this, consider that debt repaid."

She leaves me a little stunned as she walks down the hallway, a tiny smile tugging at my lips. After trying to be accepted by those in Castle Town and live up to my Mother's expectations, hearing those words from Sheykal has lifted my spirits more than I expected.

I'm still smiling as I enter our room, the same one that we stayed in before. Link is already asleep by the looks of it, so I carefully slide the window shut and work my way out of my dress. I'm still struggling to unloop the buttons on the bodice after a few minutes, and I jump a little when a groggy voice wonders, "Need help?"

"Please…"

I lower my hands once I feel his against my back. It only takes him a few minutes to work his tired mind around the loops, allowing me to finish before sinking back down onto the mattress. Staying in my underdress, I lay down beside him. We stare up at the ceiling for a long time in silence, losing ourselves in each other's presence for a while. "You know," Link murmurs. "As much as I shouldn't take you away from your life… I don't think I can let you stay on your own in that world when there's men like that there."

"I don't want to be in that world," I reply. "But I can't leave my Aunt behind or let my Mother down. If I could live like this for the rest of my life and be fine, I would in a heartbeat."

He pauses. "Are the men really like that? Not just towards people like me… but you too?"

"There are some who aren't, but most have grown up to be like that so all they know is to act like that," I sigh. "It isn't his fault, I know that… but we can't change him now." I pause. "I like to think of it like this: when we ran tonight, he came after us because he was my suitor, but when I left Skyloft you didn't run after me even if you cared. You let me go no matter how much it hurt. He's grown up to know that I should have submitted by now, and because I haven't he doesn't know what to do. But I was yours for so much longer and you still let me go because it was for the best. For that, I'd choose you over him without a doubt."

This makes him smile and hum, though it quickly fades when he adds, "When Sheykal and I came to find you… I heard what he said to you on the stairs." I rest my head on my shoulder, studying his face whilst he continues to gaze upward. He chews at his lip in deep thought, as if what will come next is something that he never wanted to say aloud. "He's right, you know. I have nothing to offer you and once you go home, you can't be seen with someone like me. That's just… I guess that's life."

"Link, stop. Please…"

"It's alright, Zelda," he soothes, finally looking at me. "I'm not depressed about it. I just wanted to tell you that after today, I'll be ready to do whatever you need me to do. If that's to stay away or to stay close, then I'll do it." We lie there in a pregnant silence for a while, letting the words sink in. He is right, though. After this is done we'll have to do something, and pretending like he'll be accepted by everyone is naïve at best.

But hearing that he'll do anything makes me glad that he's talked to me about it; because I'd do the same.

When I voice this, he chuckles and flips onto his side. "I know," he whispers in my ear, then, "But to make you feel better, your last comment on the stairs almost made me get caught by a passing servant." I try to hold back a laugh, but it isn't long before the previous melancholy is gone and we're laughing over Groose and my remarks to him. "I'm so proud of you for doing that," Link says as I mention what happened at dinner. "Because if you hadn't, then I certainly would the next time I saw him."

"Then I would have beaten you to it," I laugh. I glance down for a moment, pensive. "But no matter what happens, Link. No matter who turns up or what this all turns out to be, you're involved in this now because of your own goodness, and I won't let anyone make you feel like second best because you don't deserve that… and wherever you go, I go, so everyone else will have to work around it."

He laughs, finally relaxing as he drapes his arm over me. "I don't see why that's a bad thing."

So later, when he's fallen asleep, I make a promise to his slumbering form.

"I will never let go. No matter where we go or how far apart we become… I'll never let go. Wherever you go, I go… and I'll do anything to keep you safe—as you would and have done for me..."

I stay close to him until I fall asleep, unable to imagine someone else beside me.

* * *

 _"You don't need scores of suitors. You need only one… if he's the right one."_

~Louisa May Alcott, Little Women~

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I had no inspiration for this chapter whatsoever, literally none. I just knew that Groose was there. But after watching Titanic (again, sue me) with Jack and Rose running from Lovejoy, I just had to recreate it in this story. It was such a fun idea and with Groose being goofy (less so here, but ya know) I can see it so bad.

There's a wonderful song that I loved for this chapter, it's called, " _Jack Dawson's Luck_ ," and is perfect for that running scene (it may actually be the song in the scene, but either way I love it).

Either way, this has now become one of my favourites to write, but fret not—we'll be back in the thick of it next time!

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
